Saint Row: Vipers
by INSharp2199
Summary: A war has come to Steelport, a free-for-all for the control of the city. That can only end when one victor arises. An Anti-Gang Paramilitary force formed to stop it, but faces a threat more dangerous than a simple gang war.
1. Chapter 1: The Welcoming

**Chapter 1: The Welcoming**

Years pass since the Saints had taken control of Stilwater, turning from a small gang in a Row to an City-wide Empire.

Once expanded, many took on T.V. shows or Commercials. One day, a few of them decided to take a break from it.

In the Elevator of the Bank, Johnny and Shaundi walked in carrying Duffle Bags. Soon a masked person and another actor follows, annoying Shaundi.

"Look this is a robbery, so don't go Hong Kong on us, okay" the Person says, "Don't worry Samantha, we got this" he says.

"Are we really taking him with us?" she says, the Actor laughs at her comment. "I just need to practice my skills" he says, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll get this over with quickly" Johnny says, soon the Elevator door opens. The group walked out, then masked person fired her Machine Gun in the air.

The actor then jumps onto the counter, "Nobody moves, nobody dies" he yells. Shaundi sighs in annoyance, "What too much?" he asked.

As they argue, Samantha activate her voice changer. "Alright put the money in the bag, and yes you can have our autographs" she says.

As they take pictures, gather money, and sign autographs; the actor began harassing the elderly woman behind the glass counter.

"Hey, don't be a dick" Shaundi says, the Actor turns to her and laughs. "What is she gonna do?" he asked, soon the woman pulls out a .45 pistol.

As she pulls out her pistol, the other accountants does the same. They then began firing at the Saints, causing them to fight their way up to the vault.

Once at the vault, the masked person grab some charges. "So what are we gonna do?" Johnny asked, "Plan B" Samantha says.

* * *

In Steelport, a militarize gang secretly planned to begin a war with the three Gangs. A mixed-skinned man named Joshua Jones leads this group, codenamed **_Viper Corps_**.

Joshua puts on his trench coat with padded armor, he then turns to his men and nods.

He soon drives his Blue/Black Kaneda as he and five others guards a security truck, which carried 'Special' goods.

As he drives, the Hologram projection of Monica Hughes appears. "Senator?" he says, Hughes switches hips as she turns to him.

"Remember, I'm only allowing your little Racing league because you guys are my important assets" she says.

"Yeah yeah, you said it like a million times, even back in L.A" he says in annoyance.

Soon the Truck pulls into minor Decker H.Q, along with the few other of his men with it.

Joshua soon comes out, parking next to a nearby Guard. Soon one of the leaders in the Syndicate walks up to Judas, "Mr. Jones, it's nice to see a Racer Gang in town" he says.

"I see, and you must be Matt Miller, the leader of the Deckers" Joshua says, "Why yes, we aren't that infamous compared to Morning Star and Luchadores" Matt says.

"I see, well here's your cargo" Joshua says, soon his Captain walks up to him. "Man, are you sure this is what Hughes has in mind?" she asked.

Joshua smiles as he and the others entered their vehicles, once Joshua and his men left, he set off a detonator.

Permanently disabling the Decker's new and current tech, Joshua laughs as his gang leaves the Decker's territory.

* * *

As the crew sat in a warehouse inside of Yearwood, Steelport, they made plans with Hughes.

"So, is the sabotage successful?" she asked, "The Decker's western hold is permanently damaged, weakening their hold on Stanfield" Joshua says.

"Good, that should give us time to do more damage, in any case, your payment of $500,000" she says. "Thank you Senator"

Once she hangs up, his captain, Jessica, walks up to him. "So how much?" she asked, "We enough money to maintain operations here" Joshua says.

"You know, I always doubted you, but you keep proving me wrong. And look at us, the Government is asking for our help" Jessica says then laughs.

"Well, we are the Law Enforcement and Defense Force, which is perfect for us" Joshua then walks toward the Command Room.

"Sir, we got something" a man named Officer says, Joshua follows Officer as a monitor shows a plane falling apart.

"Contact Quagmire, have him mount a Search a-" he stops as he sees a woman firing through the aircraft.

"Give me everything you know about her, I want to see what are we dealing with" Joshua commands.

"And the plane?" Officer says turning to Joshua, "Get some AB Destroyers to force it to land, the contact Quagmire to send a squad out" Joshua says.

He soon leaves the room, leaving an order that can change their lives.

* * *

After landing, a dark-skinned woman in a tight black outfit walks out of Friendly Fire, she then cocks her pistol.

"So, where do we go from here, Sam?" Shaundi asked, Samantha turns to her Lieutenant.

"We go to the Armory, grab some guns and a bomb" Samantha says.

Shaundi gives her boss a very confused look, "You mean the Military base?" she asked. Samantha enters the stolen car, Shaundi follows.

"Contact Pierce, let him know about the plan" she adds, "He's already on his way" Shaundi says.

"Good, now let's get started" Samantha says as she drives off, above them, a Stealth Drone tails the two women.

* * *

Minutes pass as the women are trapped, stuck in the warehouse with the Military surrounding them.

As the fight goes on, a squadron of Viper Corps unarmed MS-05 Eagles arrive. They circle the airspace as they watched, "Sir, those women are gonna get themselves killed" Quagmire says.

Joshua lands on the rooftop as he watches, seeing the action himself

Joshua thinks of a way to solve this, without pissing off Hughes. "Keep circling, I'll think of something" Joshua says, but then, something caught his attention.

Soon one of the Eagles gets damaged from gun fire, causing the group to wave off. As they do, a group of Oppressors flew in firing onto the Military Guards.

Joshua watched as his troops tries to reorganize, soon he snaps out of it. "Call off the Eagles, let them go for now" he says.

The Eagles flies away from the combat zone, Samantha sees Joshua on one of the rooftops and got curious.


	2. Chapter 2: Interest

**Chapter 2: Interest**

After grabbing the bomb, Pierce and Samantha heads to the Planet Saints for new clothes. As they drove, Pierce notices that she's distracted.

"Hey boss, what's on your mind?" he asked, Samantha snaps out of it. "Sorry, what's going on?" she asked, Pierce laughs as she wakes up.

"Something caught your attention, I wanna know what" he says, Samantha thinks for a moment. "A few nights ago, I've seen someone on top of a building" she says.

"What's so strange about it?" Pierce asked, he turns a corner as he pulls up. "Well, he seems like something else" she says. Samantha soon gets out the car, going inside the shop.

As she shops, she picks a dress for a special occasion. As she pays and changes, she hears gunfire from outside. She runs out with her pistol, seeing Pierce taking cover as Morning Star surrounds them.

"Where the fuck did they come from?!" Samantha yelled, Pierce fires a burst from his SMG.

"Hey, I was just chillin out here" he says, he then fires another burst.

She takes cover with them as a Truck pulls up, dropping off a massive-beefed man. He then picks up a random car and throws it at the shop, destroying the building.

"For fuck's sake, how are we gonna take him out?!" Samantha asked, soon the shooting stops.

Both Samantha and Pierce looks out, see Morning Star men distracted by something. Soon a lone Motorcyclist in a armored trench coat charges down the street, causing the hostile gang to fire at the mysterious cyclist.

The mysterious man dodges the gunfire, he then jumps off his motorcycle. Crashing it at two Morning Star Gangsters, he then lands on a Brute.

He shovels a Grenade inside the Brute's mouth, then jumps off as it explodes. He then lands in front of a group of MS, pulling out a Nocturne and a pistol while getting into a stance.

"He's the one that attacked the Syndicate" one of them growled, Samantha's eyes widen as she watched.

The man soon charges the group, cutting at them while shooting at a few. Once all of the attacking Morning Star are killed, the Man turn to the Saints.

"Are you two okay?" he asked, Pierce walks up to him. "Man, thanks for saving our asses" he says.

The man nods as he turns to Samantha, "How is she?" he asked. Samantha walks up to him, "T-thank you, um... " she tries to find her words.

"Joshua, Joshua Jones" he says, they both shake hands. Joshua notices how she seems a little strange, but attractive to him. They stay like this for sometime, only to snap out of it when Pierce clears his throat.

"Yes, well, I have to go, I think you need to be home now" Joshua says, Samantha nods at him. "Yes... um, Thank you" she says.

Joshua grabs his bike and turns to her, "Oh by the way, I think that dress looks great on you" he says.

Causing Samantha to blush as she looks away, "Thank you, I think you can go now" she giggled.

Pierce looks at her with shock, then turns back to the guy as he drives off.

"Boss, did you hit your head or did you have a crush on him?" he asked. Samantha hides her face as she gets in the car, "Let's just go" she says.

* * *

Back in Shaundi's ex boyfriend's house, Samantha stands on the rooftop as she thinks.

Soon Shaundi walks up to her, "So, what happened?" she asked. Samantha turns to her, "I don't know, it's been years since I felt this" she says.

"So what Pierce says isn't shit, something new for once" Shaundi looks towards the city. "So what's the plan?" she soon asked, Samantha thinks for a moment.

"I'll need to ride in order to think" she says, she then walks to the door.

Shaundi sighs as she turns to Samantha, grabbing her shoulder.

"This guy really got you thinking, do you even know how to contact him?" Shaundi soon asked. Samantha smiles at her, "I have my ways" she says.

* * *

At the _**Viper Corps**_ H.Q, Joshua sits on his desk looking at files. As he looks, Jessica walks in as he reads.

"Sir, it's been hours since you got back, what are you doing?" she asked. Joshua walks pass her, "Studying someone, I'll be with you soon" he says.

"What's so fascinating about this person?" Jessica soon asked, Joshua turns to her.

"I've met her sometime ago, but this was back when..." Joshua returns to work. Jessica became suspicious, "Of what?" she asked

"Back before we started, I met her when the Saints was in Stilwater. I was apart of Ultor Defense Force" he says. "Does she know" Jessica asked, Joshua only shook his head.

"I want to keep it like that, besides, that pass i-" soon his phone rings. Joshua turns to Jessica, "One second" he says as he picks up.

"Jones here?...She's wher-... Alright got it" he soon hangs up, "Well today got more interesting" he says.

Jessica raise an eyebrow, "What is it?" she asked. "Seems someone had tipped the Morning Star off, I'm gonna check it out" he says.

* * *

In the parking lot of the Syndicate Tower, both Samantha and Pierce are surrounded. Hostile Oppressors soon appear carrying Snipers, one even targeted Samantha's head.

Soon an Armed MS-16 Eagle comes in as it fired it's Rockets, destroying the Oppressors. Soon the Gunship turns to fire it's Machine Guns at the infantry below.

Samantha and Pierce watched as Morning Star was getting killed off quickly, soon the rain stops as they turn to the Eagle.

"Well well, we finally meet again" Joshua says on the mic, "So I guess I got your attention?" Samantha asked.

"You have, give me a moment" he says as he lands, he exits the helicopter once he turns it off.

"You've caused more of a ruckus than I could, and we just got started" he laughs.

Pierce notices his shoulder pad with a Snake on it, "I know you, you're part of those Anti-Gang groups" he says.

Samantha turns to Joshua, "So are you here to kill us?" she asked. Joshua takes out his pistol and empties it, then throws his sword aside.

"No, my war is with the Syndicate, just like yours" He soon says, "So what are you here for?" Pierce asked.

"To ask for a talk, if you don't mind, Samantha" he says, Samantha thinks for a moment. "Alright, I'm game, just don't fuck us over" she says.

Joshua smiles at her, "Then it's a date" he says. Samantha's face turns red from blushing, "Y-yes, i-it is" she says before walking away.


	3. Chapter 3: New Home, New Date

**Chapter 3: New Home, New Date**

Once back at home, Samantha paces for sometime as she thinks. Shaundi and Pierce watches her as she do, "Is she okay?" Shaundi asked.

"Well, her crush has asked her on a date and we are getting a new place. So she has a lot on her mind" Pierce says.

Samantha turns to them, "Let's grab our new place first, then we worry about that" she says.

* * *

As the Penthouse party goes on, a lone Saint Eagle flies over. Samantha looks down as she watches, "Are you ready?" Pierce asked.

"Do we have our people below?" she soon asked, "They're waiting for the signal" he says. Samantha smiles as she grabs a parachute, "Then let's party" she says as she jumps out.

She dives towards the party, opening as she lands in the pool. She then grabs her dual pistols, firing them at Morning Star gangsters.

As Chaos ensures, she ran and grabs a Lieutenant. "What's the code to the Elevator?" she asked, "Why should I tell you?" the Lieutenant asked.

"You really wanna test me?" she soon asked, the Lieutenant looks down from the railing. "Fine, 3-1-3-1, now watch the jacket" he says.

Samantha smiles, "Sure" she says as she throws him off. She shoots pass all the Morning Star as she ran down stairs, "Well, they have a nice warehouse" she says.

After letting the Saints into the Penthouse, Shaundi notices a bomb in the room. "Boss, we got a bomb" she says, Samantha notices and ran out of the Penthouse.

But soon an _**Viper Corp**_ Eagle lands on the pad, Joshua and his team walks out. "Joshua?" Samantha asked, he walks pass her and went to the bomb.

He grabs his knife and cuts the red wire, Shaundi pulls him away and was shocked. "The bomb's disabled" Joshua says, he then walks towards Samantha.

"Sorry about that, couldn't stop to talk" he says, Samantha only nods and looks towards the city. Joshua walks up to her, he then place his hand on her shoulder.

Samantha turns to him, "So I guess this is our date?" she asked. "Well no, this was more of a making sure you're not killed" Joshua says.

She smiles and she playfully punch him, "Well since we got this place secure, what now?" she asked. "Well we can go on that date" he says, he then turns to his pilot.

"Head back to base" Joshua orders, "How will you get back" Samantha asked. "I have my ways" he says, he soon waved to the Helicopter.

Once the Helicopter leaves, he walks to the Elevator. Samantha stops him, "How about I meet you there" she says.

Joshua looks at the place, "Sure, I guess see you at Broken Shillelagh?" he asked. "It would be wonderful" Samantha says, soon Joshua leaves.

Samantha turns to Shaundi and Pierce giving her a surprised look, "What? Can't I get a life too?" Samantha frustratingly asked.

"Well, yes... altho-.. but" Pierce was soon shoved away. "Yes, but you was never like this, even when guys hit on you" Shaundi says.

"Well what did you expect?" Samantha asked, "That you was a lesbian the whole time" Pierce says.

Samantha rolls her eyes, "Look let's get rid of these bodies, then talk about this" she says.

* * *

In his modified Blade, Joshua gets a call from Hughes. After accepting, her image appears.

"Senator?" he asked, "Mr. Jones, glad to speak to you, I have got some things for you to do" she says.

"What's that?" he asked, "Those Saints has initiated war with the Syndicate, just like you have, they can be valuable" she says.

"Explain" he says, "Well, this can make your plans against them easier" she says in a happy tone.

Joshua thinks of this, "While that seems good, I don't know if they'll easily accept" he says. Hughes laughs for a moment, "Just use your charm" she says

She soon hangs up, once she did, he thinks for a moment. He likes Samantha very much, feel much at common with her.

The last thing he wanted to do was use her, make her war bigger to make his easier.

As he thinks of it, he hears a knock. Causing him to pull a pistol, jumping out the car.

He then point the weapon at the person, nearly pulling the trigger.

He calms down when he sees Samantha, "Well shit, thought checking on you was needed" she says with her hands up.

"Sorry, It was my fault" he says, he then sized her up. She's wearing a light Purple Tie Dress, around her chest he notices no bra on her.

"Huh, Josh?" Samantha says, causing Joshua to flush. "Sorry, let's go inside" he says, opening the door for her.

* * *

Inside, both Joshua and Samantha sat on a table as they play darts.

Soon Samantha taps him, "So, what got you fighting the Syndicate?" she asked.

Joshua turns to her after throwing his last dart, "Well someone has to make the streets safe" he says.

Samantha tilts her head, "So that means money doesn't matter to you?" she soon asked.

Joshua laughs for a moment, "When did I say that?" he asked. "Well, I'm curious" she says, Joshua leans on the table.

"It does, I only get paid after the job" he says, Samantha leans closer to him. "So how much do I owe you?" she asked, Joshua and Samantha got really close.

"You and your time" he says, Samantha chuckles as they both kissed.

After sometime, they both part as they look at each other. "You are a very beautiful woman" Joshua says, "And you're a charming man" Samantha replied.

Soon they both left the building, getting into Joshua's car as someone watched from a distance.


	4. Chapter 4: Race for the Tower

**Chapter 4: Race for the Tower**

After that night, Samantha comes back to the Penthouse a bit too happy. She spins in circles and hums a tune, causing Pierce chuckle quietly as Shaundi rolls her eyes.

Soon Samantha stops and turns to the crew, "Sorry about that, I just never felt so alive" she says. "I figurec" Shaundi says with a annoyed tone, "Ah don't be like that, you'll fine someone eventually" Pierce says

"It's not that, don't we have something to take care of?" she asked, Samantha nods and breathes.

"Sorry, let's get back to work" she says, soon they began to plan.

* * *

Later that night, the crew head to a Factory. They hid around the corner, looking down to see two men over there.

"Alright, let's go in" Samantha says, "Now wait a minute, don't you think we might be rushing into an ambush?" Pierce asked.

Soon, they both began to argue, annoying Shaundi as she takes her pistol and shot down the guards.

"Now can we go?" she asked, both Samantha and Pierce looked at each other.

As they make their way in, a squad of Morning Stars along with a Brute runs in. The Brute ran in front and fired his Minigun, pinning the crew.

"Well shit, where is your prince charming?" Shaundi snarls, Samantha rolls her eyes and pulls out her K-8 Assault Rifle.

She then fire a burst into the Brute's skull, killing it quickly. "As you was saying?" Samantha yells, causing Pierce to roll his eyes in annoyance.

Once they reach the main officer, they took the plans to the Syndicate Tower.

* * *

After a few days, Samantha makes up a plan. "Alright, plan a simple, put the bomb in the Tower and done" she says.

Pierce looks towards her, "That simple?" he asked. She nods in agreement, "Alright, let's go" Shaundi says.

Unknown to the Saints, Joshua already prepared his war. In the Steelport Airport, several armed Eagles prepare to take off. Along with a few Tornados readied as escorts.

As Joshua and the troops board the Eagles, he gets a call from his phone. He accepts and puts it on speaker, "Jones here" he says.

"Sir, we got an issue" Jessica says, Joshua turns off Speaker. "Lay it on me, Sis" he waves the Helicopter, they soon take off. Heading to the Tower.

"Seems like your girlfriend already started the party" Jessica says, Joshua sighs as they fly closer. "Got it, I'll deal with it" he says, he soon hangs up.

In the Tower, Shaundi sees the Eagles and Tornados. "Shit, they're coming with heavy artillery" she yells, Samantha sees and turns to them.

Her phone soon rings, "Uh... yes?" she says as gun shots pass her. "Uh, can you guys do us a favor and clear out?" Joshua asked, Samantha hangs up in annoyance.

Causing Joshua look at his phone, "What the hell?" he muttered. Inside, Shaundi took cover next to Samantha, "Who was that?" she yelled.

"Just someone that I don't want to hear at the moment" she says, she then runs out and killed more Morning Stars.

Soon they came across Oleg as he's bound, after freeing him, he helped them to the main office. Only to see the man that killed Johnny entering the Elevator, heading down to the garage.

Outside, Joshua watches everything going down, he then waves to the Pilot. Once over the building, he locates the Elevator shaft.

"Pilot, fire everything onto those gears" he ordered, the Pilot nods and fires two rockets. Destroying the gears, causing the Elevator to drop.

This kills the Leader as his Elevator reaches the bottom, soon the Eagles land as _**Viper Corp**_ soldiers secure the room.

Soon Samantha marches in and sees Joshua, she then stomps towards him. "Hey!" she yells, causing Joshua to turn her direction. She then slaps him, causing Joshua to hold his face.

He turns back to her to see her upset, "Why are you doing this, what is your goal" she says.

"I had a mission, just like you did" he says, soon a soldier ran up to him. "Sir, we found a bomb in the delivery section" he says.

"Turn it off, we can send a message to the Syndicate" Joshua ordered, he turns back to Samantha. "Look, we can talk about this later" he walks away, only for Samantha to grab him.

He turns to see her devastated, "I wanted to kill him, after all he did to us" she says. Joshua sighs as he held her hand, Samantha looks over and hugs him.

Shaundi and the others watched, lowering their heads as Samantha cries into Joshua chest.

* * *

A week goes by, both Samantha and Joshua kept in contact, but don't see each other much.

Soon, she left Steelport for sometime for Johnny's funeral, leaving the Saints to someone else

Inside his new Office, Joshua looks at a photo taken a while back. He sighs as he looked, soon placing it down as he walks out.

Once in the Command Center, he looks over the map. "So we weaken the Morning Star, but they've been absorbed into Luchadores" Officer says.

Soon Joshua gets a call, he accepts and plugs it into the Command Table.

Hughes soon appears, "Joshua, I would like to thank you for your work" she says. "No problem, Senator, we did what we could" he says.

"Yes, and now I have one more thing for you" she says. "Lay it on me" Joshua says, Hughes nods and pulls out a document

"I have a new bridge that's finished construction, I would like you to come to the Grand Opening tonight" she says.

Joshua checks the bridge, "I'll come with a platoon, be there tonight" he says.

"Good, see you there" she says before hanging up, Jessica walks up to her brother. "Are you okay?" she asked, "Just get the Bears ready" he orders.

He then leaves the room, leaving Jessica concerned for him.


	5. Chapter 5: Hughes' Bridge

**Chapter 5: Hughes' Bridge**

Once in Stilwater, The Viper Corp began unloading their vehicles in the Wardill Airport. Jessica overwatches as they pull pieces of Humvees and out, building them up into operational service.

MS-01 and MS-16 Eagles flies above the Transport Aircraft, landing nearby to deploy Viper Corp infantry.

She then had a group set up a command center near the Aircraft, turning on their systems to have full range of the map.

"This Jessica, all systems are a go, ready to business" she says, she then motioned a few MS-01 Eagles to take off.

Joshua rides in one of the Bears as they escort Hughes to the bridge, he soon sees the Eagles fly over his convoy. Hughes turns to him and notices his distracted mindset, "You okay?" she asked.

But Joshua stays silent, looking out toward the massive bridge. Hughes taps his shoulder, breaking his concentration from his thought.

Joshua turns to her, "Yes Senator?" he asked as he fold his arms. "You seem off, like you lost something recently" she says, Joshua looks up to the sky.

"Our objective to get the Saints on our side, it collasped when our targets aligned" He says. Hughes nods to him, "I see, but I'll say this since I see you as a son" she says.

Joshua turns to her, "I know you have fallen for someone in it, but don't let it take over you" she says. Joshua nods in agreement, soon the convoy stops.

The Viper Corp Specialist and Milita began blocking off some parts of the bridge, Joshua monitors the troops. He turns to see the Construction crew, watching them set up the stage.

He then walks to a female masked Specialist, "Contact Jessica, let her know everything is ready" he says. The Specialist nods and walks away, Joshua looks to the ocean.

* * *

Few hours later, Joshua stands guard as he looks out to the coming traffic. Both Stilwater Police and Viper Corp forces direct the traffic, some stand guard as the traffic comes by.

Joshua stands next to Hughes, along with the Police Chief of Stilwater as she speaks. She waves as the crowd gather, smiling as they cheered.

She then clears her throat, tapping the mic as the crowd calms down. Joshua makes a spin motion with his fingers, the Eagle began patrolling the area.

"When I left Stilwater for the Senate, I vowed not to forget my hometown roots. My husband gave his life defending Stilwater from gang violence. It is my greatest privilege to honor him with this bridge" she says.

The crowd clap as she says it, she continues as the Saints waited patiently. "How long is this going for" Samantha asked in annoyance, Shaundi chuckles for a moment.

Shaundi looks up to see the Viper Corp's Eagle as it patrols, she turns to Samantha and taps to her. Samantha looks at the Helicopter, sighing as she thinks of Joshua.

Above, the Specialist looks over and see several Green/black Criminal SUV drive recklessly to the crowd. The Specialist press on her earpiece, Joshua gets the call and accepts it.

"Sir, we located three vehicles, possibly hostile" the Specialist says, Joshua looks over and sees them. The SUVs charges through the roadblock, Samantha sees and drives through the blockade.

Soon the Saints followed her as she nearly hits Joshua, Joshua was able to avoid the collision. He then pulls out his grappling hook, firing it at a passing Criminal SUV.

Once it attaches onto the vehicle, he was pulled onto it. As the chase goes on, the Eagle flies toward the Bridge. The Specialist cocks his sniper rifle, "Keep her steady" she orders.

She then aims at one of the attacking SUVs, firing a shot at the driver. The leading vehicle veers off the bridge, crashing into the water below.

* * *

As the fighting goes on, Jessica gets report of the ambush. She works frantically as she gathers the men, soon she turns to them.

"New mission, go out and secure the bridge, those fuckers picked the wrong time" she says.

She turn to the troopers, each trooper are much more armored than the Specialist. Their Visors carry a blue tone on it, they hold their AR-55s as Jessica walks up to them.

They each also have a patch with the Viper Corp's logo, but with the word 'ENFORCER' under it.

"I want you boys to move in and make sure nothing else happens" she adds.

The Enforcers nods and began loading onto the MS-16 Eagles, soon the gunships takes off. Heading to the Bridge.

* * *

Joshua jumps onto the hood of one of the SUVs, he pulls out his KA-1 from his holster.

He shoots five bullets into the driver, killing him as he veers toward the light pole. Joshua quickly jumps off and lands onto a Saint's Infuego, he keeps his pistol out.

He turn to see a mysterious person aiming his rocket launcher, a rocket soon comes at Joshua. Samantha watches as it comes at her, only for it to explode before impact.

Samantha looks to see Joshua with his visor on and SMG out, Shaundi yells out to Samantha. "More incoming" she says, more Rockets scream towards her.

But each one is taken out, Joshua fires burst after burst. Hitting them accurately. Soon the Specialist aims at one of the attackers, firing at them.

She was able to kill a few before her Eagle was hit, she jumps off and lands on the bridge. Joshua jumps off the vehicle and looks on the rooftop, soon Hughes arrived in one of the Oppressors.

Hughes looks at what Joshua was staring at, she sees a man saluting him before vanishing. Hughes grabs her phone, dialing to the Pentagon.

Joshua notices as he turns to her, "Senator?" he asked. "Joshua, I feel it's time we upgrade, this is much bigger than I thought" she says.

"But we can handle this, just give us some resources and permissions" he says. Hughes looks at him, "They attacked American land, we have to intervene" she says.

"And what about us?!" Joshua yells, "You can get a break" she says. The caller soon answers her call, she then walks away from Joshua.

The Specialist walks up to him, "Jessica has sent reinforcements, what are your orders?" she asked. "Just secure the area, help anyone injured, the usual" he says.

The Specialist nods and began to walk away, "Hey" Joshua called. The Specialist stops and turns to him, "Yes sir?" she asked.

"I haven't seen you around till now, what's your name?" he asked. The Specialist removes her helmet, her hair flows down as she shakes it.

"Asha Odekar, Specialist under Jessica's Unit" she says, Joshua hold his hand out. "Joshua Jones" he says, Asha chuckles slightly.

"I know, your sister spoke highly of you" she says, she then turn to the other Eagles. "That's my call, maybe we can chat" she says, she then puts her helmet on.

Joshua watches as she walks away, then to the other side as the Saints disappear. He then began to think, knowing that it's time to act.

* * *

Once in Steelport, Joshua began logging into the systems.

Soon the map of Steelport appears, several Patrol and Enforcer units appear. Soon Officer walks in, "So, how did it go?" he asked.

"Not good, while we saved the bridge, the Senator is going to meet with Congress" he says. Officer sees the seriousness in his face, Officer grabs his headset.

"Let's get started then" he says, Joshua nods in agreement. Joshua then turns to the board, putting on his headset.

"Units of Viper Corps, this is Commander Jones" he says.

* * *

In the city, Several VC Peacemaker's Drivers began getting the call. They activate their sirens, speeding down the streets.

Several Eagles take off from the Steelport Airport, many heading to Downtown and Sunset Park.

Armored Bears and Lockdowns drive out from the garage under the tower, separating to different locations.

In much of Downtown areas, Enforcers began cracking down on Morning Star operations. Destroying or confiscating much of their resources, leaving them with barely much.

One of their Sex houses was raided by Enforcers under Asha, they soon located something.

Once Jessica arrives to the facility, Asha and her Specialist escorted a body out. Jessica look at it, "Name and cause of death?" she asked.

"Kiki DeWynter, death caused by broken windpipe" Asha says, Jessica nods and waves her off.

She then contacts Joshua, "Sir, seems like the Syndicate are falling apart" she says. "Good, continue operations, most of their Income is from MorningStar" Joshua says.

"And the body?" she asked, "Give her a proper burial, it's the least we can do for her" he says. Jessica nods as she leaves the site.


	6. Chapter 6: Invasion of Steelport

**Chapter 6: Invasion of Steelport**

A week has pass since the initial campaign, Joshua watches as the Morning Star soon collapses. Soon he gets a call from Hughes, he accepts the call.

"Senator?" he asked, "Mr. Jones, I'm willing to congratulate you and your men for what you have done" she says.

Joshua montions to his hacker for the call to be scan, the hacker nods and checks. "I see, and what can we do for you now?" he asked.

He turns to the hacker, she nods and mouths 'It's the Senator'. "Well, I'm gonna do some upgrade, which might put you out" Hughes says.

Joshua leans on the table, "Explain" he says. "I've enacted an Initiative, a S.T.A.G. Initiative" she says. Joshua nearly drops the phone, "You mean you're replacing us?" he snaps.

"Sadly, yes, what you did was fine, but I need people more capable than a Paramilitary" she says. "But we done this for years, we got the Syndicate weaken" he says.

"After the Saints came around, which make it bad" she says. Joshua looks around, "You're making a big mistake, you're bringing a war to Steelport" he says.

"I hope not, but this is the risk I'll take, your last payment of $2.4 billion is sent. After this, you need to stop and let the big boys handle it" she says.

"And if I refuse?" he asked, "Then you'll be treated as the other scums of Steelport" she says.

Soon she hangs up, causing Joshua to smash his phone.

Jessica walks up to him, "Josh?" she asked. Joshua turns to her, "Prepare the Troops, we have a city to defend" he says.

"But we can't attack them outright" she says, Joshua thinks for a moment. "We'll hold for now, have the Operators deployed though" he orders.

Jessica nods as she leaves, Joshua leans on the table

* * *

In the field, Samantha and Oleg meets with Viola.

"Alright then, I see you got my message" Viola asked. "Yeah we did, now what do you want?" Samantha asked, "An Alliance, we need to destroy Killbane" Viola says.

Samantha cross her arms and turn to Oleg, "What do you think" she asked. "As a wise man says, an enemy of my enemy is a friend" he says.

As they talked, they hear several trucks coming towards them. Soon STAG Humvees smashes through parked cars, racing towards the group.

Samantha and the others ran toward a building, breaking in as STAG soldiers surrounds the building.

Soon Major Kia walks up, she then contacts Cyrus. "Sir, the Saints are trapped in the building, will be pushing in" she says.

"Roger, just watch out for any VC Specialist in the area" Cyrus says, he soon cuts off as Kia motions the troops in.

Inside, Samantha thinks of a plan as Oleg and Violin debate on the issue. Samantha soon turns to them, "I need some fresh air and some space to think" she says.

Once on rooftop, they see STAG forces taking off from their Aircraft Carrier. "Well fuck" Samantha says, "So what's the plan now?" Viola asked.

They see a F-69 VTOL coming at them, Oleg jumps on it and veers it away from them.

Once the women arrives at the Penthouse, Saint members began evacuating the building. Near a STAG outpost, Samantha gets a call.

"Sorry a little busy" she says, "Samantha, please listen to me" Joshua says. "Josh, what is it?" she asked, "Whatever you do, don't take the VTOLs" he says.

"Why?" Samantha asks, soon an explosion was heard. She looks over to see STAG guards killed, she looks up to see a Black Eagle leaving the scene.

Soon an explosion was hear all over Stanfield, weakening STAG's strength temporarily.

* * *

Once the Saints and civilians are evacuated, Samantha began sabotaging STAG her way. Leaving Joshua to plan the upcoming battle, soon Jessica walks in the Command Room.

"So what now?" she asks, "Now we wait, can't be seen as aggressors" he says

"Everyone is ready, it's your call" she says, "Good, now we can be ready" he says. Soon explosions are heard, "What was that?" Joshua asks.

Jessica pulls it up on screen, showing STAG Aircraft along with Battalions of STAG troops marching into Downtown, Steelport.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she asked, Joshua watch in horror as explosions spread across the streets.

Soon Joshua's phone rang, "Jones here, I'm kinda busy" he says.

"Wait wait, you're right, I guess I did regret it, because STAG started going too far" Reynolds says.

Joshua crosses his arms as the Mayor continue, "Martial Law, destruction of city property, civilian casualties on initial arrival, and now a full-blown war is now happening in the city!" he says.

She then sighs in frustration, "I don't know what to do, this will make me lose my seat" he yells. "Don't worry, we got this" he then hangs up.

Jessica turns to Joshua, "Your orders, sir?" she asked. Joshua sighs as he readies himself, he then turns to her.

"Get me those Destroyers, I want all Forces to storm in. This is war" Joshua yells.

* * *

In the Penthouse, Samantha and the crew hold their ground as STAG forces push in. The damage to the city is noticeable, many areas are blocked for STAG Armored Battalions.

Pierce notices another Armored Column coming in, "Damn it, more of them?!" he yells before firing his Assault Rifle.

"Just hold them off and we'll make it" Samantha says. Soon she gets a call from Joshua, "Ah fuck!" she yells.

Shaundi notices, "What plans does he have now?!" she yells as she unloads a clip onto a squad.

"Joshua, please don't be another distraction" she says, "Who says I'm a distraction?" he asked.

Samantha can hear Helicopter blades running, "Uh... babe... What are you doing?" she asked as several rounds pass her.

"Oh just a little back up" he says, soon several missiles knock the VTOLs out the air. "What in the fuck?!" Viola yells, Pierce turns and was awe struck.

"Samantha, you better fuck him good after this" he says, "Why would you say that" she asked turning. She see what he sees, her jaw drops in shock.

* * *

In the Air, a Squadron of AB Destroyers flies into Downtown as VTOL turn into Fighter modes.

A pilot notices and contacts his wingmen, "Looks like we stirred the hornet's nest, evasive manuvers" he orders.

The Destroyers dodge much of the coming fire, losing only a few in their squadron.

An Air battle ensues as Armed Eagles flew below, attacking Crusader tanks as they pass.

Samantha watches as the battle unfolds, she then sees Joshua's Eagle as it flies pass the Penthouse. He waves to her as he passes, leaving her in confusion.

On the Ground, Blue/Black Challengers push south as they engage STAG Forces.

Pushing them on the retreat as Viper Corp Troopers pushed further, Jessica leads the attack as she motions the Tanks forward.

"Josh, we got them pinned, but we got STAG troops landing at Port Pryor" she says. Joshua looks on the battle map and sees two battalions readied.

"Quagmire, I want Tornados 4-10 to attack that point, Destroyers, once the point is clear, attack the Carrier" he orders.

* * *

Over at Carver Island, a Squadron of Tornados flew over the neighborhood as they reach the port.

"Roger that, will have it done" Quagmire says as he motions to the other Tornados. They all veer towards the point, targeting the Tanks as they are unloaded.

"Open fire" he soon orders, soon the Tornados used their chain-guns to clear the infantry. They then split and reformed to fire their rockets, destroying the tanks.

"Alrighty, Tanks are destroyed, I repeat, Tanks are destroyed" Quagmire says as he veers off, leaving the zone.

"Roger that, Destroyers moving in" the Pilot says, he then motioned to his Squad-mates.

Soon the AB Destroyers flies above them, unloading their payloads onto the Aircraft Carrier offshore.

But soon, the Attacking aircraft was forced to retreat as F-69 VTOLs began taking off. Pushing them back away from the ship.

* * *

Joshua lands as Samantha runs to him, they both hugged as a lone Condor lands. Soon Cyrus runs out and fires a shot, hitting Samantha in the shoulder.

"Got you, fucking gang slut" he yells, Samantha falls onto the floor.

Shaundi and the other watch in horror, Joshua turns to him and grabs him. Cyrus grabs Joshua's arm and throws him into the pad, "Joshua Jones" he says.

Cyrus twisted Joshua's arm, causing him to yell in pain. "I wonder why one of Ultor's Masako Forces are working with the Saints" he says.

Soon Joshua's com-link beeps, Cyrus grabs it and crushes it. He then turn to the others, "Give me the boy, and I'll let you go" he says.

Shaundi looks at the Actor they've kidnapped, "Fine, take him, isn't like he's much use to us" she says.

She throws the man at Cyrus, she then ran to Samantha. Cyrus smiles as he board the Condor, he turns to Joshua.

"Thank Reynolds, we will back off, for now" he says, soon his Condor takes off.


	7. Chapter 7: Grand Peak

**Chapter 7: Grand Peak**

After a few days, Samantha and Joshua sat on the edge of the Helicopter pad. They looked to the city as it slowly returns to normal, both have bandages from the fight.

Joshua only wears his chest plate and T-Shirt, bandages covering his rib-cage area. Samantha wears a Tube top as the bandages is wrapped on her shoulder

Samantha lays her head on Joshua's shoulder, "It's so nice to not fight a lot" she says. "Yeah, the Syndicate are weaken and STAG backed off" Joshua says.

He pulls her close and exhales, "I love you" he says. Samantha turns to him, she then smiles as she gets up.

"Come on, I feel we should be inside" she says, she then held her hand out. Joshua place his hand on hers, she then leads him to her room.

Joshua holds her as they kiss, guiding themselves to the bed. They part as Samantha unbutton Joshua's breastplate, throwing it aside.

She caressed his broad chest, looking at him as he kisses her. He lifts her arms, taking off her tube top. He looks down to her breast, kissing around her neck as they lay on the bed.

* * *

In the Command Center, Jessica looks over the map. Officer walks in with some donuts, coffee, and documents, "What's this?" she asked as she opens it.

"Files on our Killbane" he says, Jessica reads through them. "Eddie Pryor, that's something I wouldn't expect" she says, "I know, he's a beast though" Officer says as he bites his donut.

"This man killed a man, won four consecutive championships, and humiliate his only friend, Angel De LaMerte" Officer drinks his Coffee.

Jessica reads more into it, "And he's the leader of the Luchadores, those fuckers that wreck the bridge" she says.

Officer points his donut in acknowledgement, "See, now you know where I'm going with this" he says. Jessica close the files, "So what's stopping us from nailing him?" she asked.

Officer turns to his computer, "Well we have two choices, because he also has assistance with the Deckers" he says.

Jessica leans on his chair, "You mean the fools we hit last month?" she questioned. "Unfortunately, yes, and they beefed up security" he says.

He soon shows a diagram of their network, Jessica looks around and turns to him. "At this point, we'll have to sabotage the network to harm these hackers" she says

"Which means 'No Internet in Steelport', the Senator will be on our asses about that" Officer says.

Jessica nods in agreement, she then looks back onto the network. She then smiles with an idea, "I need to borrow a Saint" she says.

* * *

Back in the bedroom, both Samantha and Joshua are naked as they kissed.

Both Joshua and Samantha chuckled as they part, "I love you Joshua" she says. "I love you too, Samantha" he says, Samantha smiles as he says it.

She turns her body to face him, lower herself onto him. She then wraps her arms and legs around him, Joshua does the same as they kiss.

She then began to move her body, rocking herself on him.

Joshua does the same, kissing and licking on her neck and breast. Samantha moans in ecstasy, grasping his back as they go faster.

"Yes, yes, don't stop" Samantha says as her breathing quickens, Joshua lays her on her back and kisses her.

He then began moving his hips, thrusting into her at a strong pace. Samantha's moan soon turns to yells, their bed rocks viciously.

Soon both Samantha and Joshua came together, they both hold each other as a knock was hear.

"What the living fuck was that?!" Shaundi yells, she knocks more as Samantha grabs a robe.

Soon she opens the door, seeing a pissed off Shaundi. "Why are you banging on the door?" Samantha yells, she leans on the door.

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact you two are fucking at 11 at night, the whole damn city can hear you" Shaundi says.

As the two women argue, Joshua gets a text. He grabs his phone and reads it:

_**Jessica:**_ _We found out who started a war on the city_

Joshua looks at the girls as they still fight, he then grabs his clothes and put them on.

He walks up to Samantha, "Hey, I'll be back, or you can come to my place" he says. Samantha thinks about it, "Uh sure, see you there?" she asked

Joshua nods and kisses her, leaving the Penthouse. Shaundi watched as he leaves, turning back to her boss. She then calms down and looks away, her eyes began to water.

"Okay, I'm sorry, just a bit jealous you and him had hit it off so fast" Shaundi says. This confuses Samantha, "Why are you jealous?" she asked.

"Because you found someone that loved you" Shaundi says.

* * *

In Henry Mill Hills, Joshua's Blade drives through the streets as it rains. Soon he pulls into the Viper Corps' Tower, driving toward the Garage.

He exits his car and locks it, entering the building. He walks to the Command Center, "What's going on?" he asked

Officer walks up to him, "Deckers are doing more damage, but we have someone to help" he says.

He points to the woman behind him, Joshua turns to the person behind him

She turns her chair, waving at Joshua with a smile. "Hello, Kinzie Kensington, former FBI Agent" she says, "Uh.. Joshua Jones" Joshua says.

"Oh I know, and well, I know about your past, thanks to some info" she says. Joshua's eyes widen, he then leans close to her.

"Just know that while you're valuable, I will lock you up if you tell anyone" he snarls.

"Let me guess, because your Girlfriend is my boss, which means locking me up will make her ask" Kinzie says before smiling.

Joshua sighs in annoyance, "What do you want?" he asked. "Just an autograph, maybe something else" she says, "You get an atuograph, no sex" he says.

He knew she was joking with him, but he can't shake the feeling that she might act on it.

Kinzie shrugs while laughing and returns to work, Joshua rolls his eyes as he walks into his office.


	8. Chapter 8: Humiliation

**Chapter 8: Humiliation**

At the Penthouse, Samantha keeps trying to call Kinzie as she paces.

"For fuck's sakes, she hasn't answered my calls" she says. Shaundi cleans her SMG, "Maybe she's working on something" she says.

Samantha turns to Shaundi, "Yeah sure, and she's ignore us to find more data on us" she says in annoyance.

"How about chill out, like damn" Shaundi says, she puts the gun down. "Fine, I guess I'm a bit too off. But the Deckers are out" Samantha says.

"Well why not go out, maybe this whole issue is getting to you" Shaundi says. Samantha sighs in frustration, "Alright, I'll go out" she says.

Putting on her purple Trench Coat, then her jeans with a pistol holster. She heads to the garage, checking which vehicle to take.

She leaves the Penthouse, getting on her Kenshin. She drives out, heading to Joshua's house in Henry Steel Mills.

Once she arrives, she turns off her bike. Unknown to her, a Luchadore Truck sits across the street.

She unlocks the door and sent Joshua a text, letting him know that she's there. As she settles down and watch the news, she hears heavy footsteps.

She went to investigate, pulling out her KA-1 Kobra. She opens and points into the doorway, seeing nothing.

Soon she turns to see an Luchadore coming at her, dodging before he knocks her out.

She shoots him twice, killing him quickly. She turns to see a few more Luchadores coming at her, she fires her gun a few more times.

* * *

Hours later, Joshua drives to his house to see Samantha's Motorcycle there, "I hope she didn't wait long" he says.

Once inside, he looks around. He soon notices how his house was destroyed. Everything was broken, he sees bullet holes around.

"What the fuck happened?" he asked, he soon finds a note on the table. Joshua picks it up and reads it:

_Dear Mr. Jones, _

_I'm sorry for the inconvince, but it had to be done. Your Girlfriend, Samantha, will be staying with us._

_Eventually, she'll be sold to STAG, although my friend might do something to her._

_If you try to stop us, then you will be dealt with._

_Your Friend,_

_KILLBANE_

Joshua's face turns to shock, "Shit!" he yells as he runs out. He looks around for any Luchadores nearby, "Killbane, if any part of her is damaged, you'll be dead" he growls.

He runs out his house, jump in his Blade and burned out. Speeding off as the letter flies away, landing softly on the ground.

* * *

In an undisclosed location, a light flashes in Samantha's face. "What the hell?" she asked, she felt a hand on her face.

"So, this is the Leader of 3rd Street Saints, interesting" a voice says, "Who are you?" she asked.

"Eddie, Eddie Pyror, but you can call me, Killbane" he says. "You're one of the Syndicates" she says.

"Yes, that's true, but so will you, if you agree, my dear" Killbane grasp her jaw. He checks her out, looking both sides of her cheek.

Killbane soon smiles, "Maybe we can have some fun first" he turns to a Luchadore. "You, get me a Camera, I want to show our friend something" he says.

* * *

In the Command Center, everyone worked viciously. Jessica types up orders for the Viper Corps' Ground Force, soon Officer walks up to her.

"Got any locations?" he asked, "Negative, they attacked during the time most of our Peacemakers are out" she says.

"What about Kinzie?" he asked, "Deckers are assisting him, it could take her some hours to get in" she says.

Officer looks at Joshua's office, "How is he taking it?" he asked.

Jessica sighs as she looks at his door, "Not well, as for the Saints, they rampaged across Carver Island" she says.

"How bad is that?" he asked, "Well, we lost a few of our Eagles and men" she says.

Soon Quagmire marches in, "Get Joshua in here, I think we have something" he orders. Jessica nods and walks to his office, knocking on his door.

After a few minutes, Joshua gets out and walks up to Quagmire. "Alright, shoot" he says, Quagmire hands him a disk.

"A homeless person handed this to me, some type of clue we can use" he says.

* * *

Once Joshua puts in the footage, he starts the video.

Soon the others gathered, preparing for the worst. Then the video cuts to Killbane, "Mr. Jones, I would like to say hello and how are you" he says.

He then smiles as walks away from the Camera, showing Samantha tied to a chair. Everyone became shocked, a few became angry.

"After some researching, I figured that you cared for this Saint, very, very, much" he smiles as he held her chin.

He then looks down to her chest, ripping off her shirt. He then grasps onto her exposed breast, squeezing it.

Samantha tries to fight him off, "Get off me you Gorilla" she yells. Killbane laughs before punching her, knocking her and the chair over.

He then turns to the camera, "Maybe it's time to have some fun with her" he says. He breaks the chair, but proceed to rip her clothes and humiliate her as she screams.

She soon began screaming for Joshua, causing his mind to go blank before his raged kicked in.

He soon punches the controls, ending the Video. He soon turns to the group, everyone now afraid of him.

"Kinzie, do we have someone that can help us with Killbane" he asked, but Kinzie stayed quiet, tramatized that the her boss is broken.

"Kinzie!" Joshua yells in anger, breaking her concentration. "I'll see what I can do" she says, "Good...sorry..." he says as he calms down.

Kinzie grabs his arm, "Don't worry, we'll get her back" she says. Joshua nods in agreement, soon he walks out the Command Center.


	9. Chapter 9: Grand Rescue

**Chapter 9: Grand Rescue**

Five Armed MS-16 Eagles soar through the air, flying in an forward arrowed formation. Inside, Joshua sits near the edge as the Helicopter flies through the city.

Once the Eagles reach their destination, Joshua and a squad of Viper Corp Soldiers jumps out.

Soon someone walks up to him, "So you're the guy Kinzie told me about?" the man says. "Who the fuck else is looking for the Leader of the Saints" Joshua says.

"Okay, okay, look I'll help you" the man says, he takes off his mask. "Matt Miller" a Soldier says, "Yes it's me, look, I don't like where this is going" Matt says.

Joshua crosses his arm and looked at the city, "So how are you gonna help me" he asked. "I know where she is" Matt says, Joshua doesn't move.

His Squadmates step away from Matt, causing the geek to look at them. Soon Joshua grabs Matt's collar, pinning him to the wall.

"You have five seconds" Joshua pulls out a combat knife, "Or you'll be talking through the hole in your throat" he says.

Matt looks at the knife with genuine fear, "She's located in the basement of the Three Count Casino" he says.

Joshua lets him go, dropping him onto the ground. "If you're lying, every Decker, even you will be dead" he says.

"How do you want me to make sure?" Matt asked, Joshua turns to his team.

* * *

A few hours later, Matt returns to the Casino. Soon he walks pass all the gamblers, reaching the private room.

Once in, he ran to the basement. Arriving to see a battered, bruised, and weeping Samantha. Her clothes torn from the ordeal, she's locked by the chains that keeps her in the room.

Matt runs to her, "Hey, hey, it's me, Matt" he says. She turns to him, spitting on his face before covering her face.

Matt sighs in frustration, "Look, I'm gonna need you to come with me" he says. "Give me one reason why?" she sobs, "Because I'm helping Joshua" he says.

Samantha turns to him, "Joshua is looking for me?" she asked. Matt nods in agreement, "He'll rip this whole Island apart for you" he says.

She looks at her chains, "How am I getting out of here?" she asked. Matt pulls out some bolt cutters, "I'm always prepared" he says.

He soon cuts her out, he then pulls out his Pistol. He then lifts Samantha around his shoulder, "Tell me when to slow down" he says.

Both him and Samantha leaves the Basement, as he reaches the main lobby, several Luchadores comes at them.

"Well for fuck's sake" he says as he ran with Samantha, he can feel her slowing down. "Come on girl, don't pass out on me now" he says.

He soon made it to some of his gangsters near a Criminal SUV, "Get the fuck in the car" he yells. They nod as he places her on the bed, they drive off from the area.

* * *

As they drive to the Stanfield, Matt checks her injuries. "Damn it, this isn't what I sign up for" he says, soon gun fire passes them.

Matt looks up to see two Criminal SUVs with a Bulldog Humvee behind them, they then began to fire at the Rogue Deckers.

Causing the crew to avoid them, Matt picks up a LMG and fires at them. Killing a few of the occupants in the vehicles, the truck turns left to escape them.

Above, Kinzie's MS-06 Eagle kept the vehicle on radar as Joshua's MS-16 Eagle intercepts them.

As the Eagles fly closer, Joshua spots Samantha in the bed of the Decker's truck. "Samantha" he says, he then sees the Luchadores chasing after them.

Soon Saint's Infuegos and a single Criminal joins the chase, Shaundi and Pierce fires on them.

Joshua took this as his time to end the pursuit, "Shaundi, protect the truck and get them to their H.Q." he orders.

"What about you?" Shaundi asked, she fires another burst as two Compensator SUVs arrive.

"How about we work on getting Samantha out of here, then we can ask that" he yells. Shaundi turns to his Helicopter and nods, tapping on the car.

"Alright, let's fucking play" he says, turning his Eagle and targeting the Luchadores. He then fires his Machine Guns, taking out the Criminals and Humvees.

His missiles soon locked on, Joshua growls as he fires them. Destroying the Compensators, soon a lone Infuego comes out the pile a flames.

He sees who's in the vehicle, "Killbane" he growls. Killbane's Infuego passes Joshua's helicopter, heading straight for the convoy.

Once the Saints and Rogue Deckers cross the bridge, Joshua flies over the bridge. Firing everything he has, destroying the bridge to slow him down.

Killbane's Infuego stops just before the edge, Killbane then gets out his car. Looking at Joshua's Helicopter, only for Joshua to give him the middle finger.

He then flies off, leaving the scene as Killbane yells.

* * *

Once back at the Decker's H.Q, Samantha is hooked to the system. Several of the Saints and Deckers with medical licenses check on her, some change her fliters to keep her healthy.

Shaundi, Pierce, and Jessica stands near her, watching over her as she heals.

Officer leans with his back to her as Kinzie leans on the railing, "I can't believe this happened, many Saints started saying how she gotten soft" she says.

"People have their rumors, only because they don't know how to respond to this" Officer says.

Soon Joshua walks in with his arms on his back, walking towards the two. "How is she?" he asked, Kinzie turns to Joshua.

"Well, from what the Deckers and Saint said, they are glad she was rescued at this time, otherwise another month won't happen" she says.

"Injuries?" Joshua asked suddenly, Kinzie opens her notepad. "She's received head trauma, broken ribs, an-" Kinzie's eyes tears up.

Joshua takes the pad and read it, he then hands it to Officer. "Sir?" he asked, Joshua turns to him. "He humiliated her, treated her as a toy..." Joshua turns to the window.

"I failed my fucking mission, I failed her" he says, Officer pats Joshua's shoulder. "The mission isn't a failure, the Saints and Viper Corps are more united" he says.

Officer turns to the window, "And now the Deckers are in this too, Luchadores are exposed now" he says. Joshua knocks his hand away, "At what cost?!" he asked.

Joshua points to Samantha, "My Girlfriend, the person I loved, went missing and was found unable to even speak" he says.

"Yes, I know, but it was unavoidable" Officer says, Joshua grabs him and pins him to the wall. "Unavoidable, why the fuck did we start this group?!" he asked Officer.

Officer looks away, staying slient as Joshua throws him to the ground. "We make sure this don't happen, we try to make the People of Steelport feel safe" he yells.

Joshua then marches out the room, leaving both Officer and Kinzie shocked in fear.


	10. Chapter 10: RecoveryPreparation

**Chapter 10: Recovery/Preparation**

Joshua wears his T-shirt and blue jeans, he grabs his tools and looks at his room.

He sighs as he fixes up his house after Samantha's conflict, he replace most of his furniture.

As he finishes, he began patching up the holes from the gunfire. Soon a knock was heard, "Come in" he says as he grabs more wall joint compound.

Jessica walks in as he work, "Sir, we have reports that you need to see" she says. "Jessica, we aren't in the Command Center" he says, she rolls her eyes.

"Okay, Josh, but seriously, we got something going on" she says. "Let me guess, I have to talk to Reynolds for the Bridge incident?" he asked.

"Actually, Officer talked to him about it, he lets it go, for now" she says. Joshua nods as he continues, "Luchadores preparing for their final run?" he asked.

Jessica reads the report, "Nope, they went into hiding after the chase" she crosses her arms. Joshua turns to her, "So it's worse?" he place his putty knife down.

"Yeah, very worse" she says, "Alright hit me" he says while grabbing a sandwich. "STAG Forces are preparing to comeback, this time ready to take over" she says.

Joshua drinks his bottle of water, "Did you contact Reynolds?" he asked. Joshua then takes the file, reading it as he eats.

"Yes, and he was confused, in fact, he wanted STAG to stay out of Steelport" she says. "So, I guess Cyrus is trying to take the city" he says.

"From the last contact he made, he explains how Steelport acted as a micronation" she says. Joshua nods as he drinks more water, "Alright, I'll be there soon" he says.

Jessica walks out, stopping at the door and turning to him. "Just to let you know, Samantha is somewhat normal, but she's asking for you" she says.

"I'll see her soon, just need to-" he turns to see Samantha at the door. "Joshua?" she says, Joshua turns to Jessica and motions her away.

Jessica nods and left Samantha and Joshua alone, she closes the door behind her.

* * *

Minutes pass as both Samantha and Joshua sat, not looking at each other in silence.

Samantha looks around the room, "I see you fixed up the room" she says. "Yeah, it gets drafty after a while" he says.

They don't look at each other, Joshua then turns and look at her. She has bandages covering her chest, abdomen, and a cast for her arms.

Joshua sighs as he got closer, Samantha turns to him and hugs him. Joshua returns the hug, "You can stay here for a while" he says.

"What about the Saints?" she asked, she tilts her head in curiousity. "Well, with both Saints and Deckers as allies, I think Viper Corp can make sure it goes well" he says.

Samantha smiles as she rest her head on his chest, her smile fades as her mind became filled with what Killbane did.

Soon she began to sob lightly, Joshua pulls her to him as she does. "I called for you, I yelled your name, hoping that it wasn't real" she says.

Joshua kisses her forehead, hoping to calm her down. She continues to crying for sometime, Joshua having no way to calm her down.

After some hours, Joshua and Samantha lay on the couch. Joshua wakes up with her on his chest, she sleeps calmly.

Soon his phone rings, "Jones here" he says. "Sir, where are you? We was expecting you an hour ago" Officer says, Joshua looks at Samantha as she sleeps.

He picks her up and carries her to his bedroom, laying her down and covering her. He then gather anything that she can use to harm herself, hiding them in a secret compartment.

He then activates his security system, locking the door and making sure it works. Once he's outside, his phone rings showing Shaundi.

"Jones here?" he asked, "Hey, I have Pierce and Viola watching over the work, how is she?" Shaundi asks.

Joshua looks up at his bedroom window, "I need you to get here fast, I don't know how long she'll sleep" he says.

"I'll be there soon, just get going" Shaundi says, Joshua nods as he gets into his car. Driving off as Samantha unknowingly watches.

* * *

Once Joshua's at the Tower, checks how far the STAG forces are. "How many are coming?" he asked, "Over 10,000 troops. Outnumbering us by 6,000" Officer says.

"Then we need to do something, Kinzie, do you have anything they are supported with?" he asked, Kinzie types on her Laptop and shows it to him.

"Their Carrier, a AWAC Aircraft, and several fighter aircraft, mostly F-69 VTOLs" she says. Joshua cross his arms, "All we need to do is keep them at the sea" he says.

"Luckily, we have a way, without having the city attacked again" Kinzie says. Joshua turns to her, "How?" he was shown a new ship type that's cheap.

The ship is 800 ft long with a wide 200 ft beam, but has a rectangular flattop at nearly 700 ft long deck stick out of the side. At the front of it, two weapon slots for artillery or other weaposn.

Kinzie turns her laptop to her, "This is an Aviation Cruiser, or that's what the Russians call it. Basically a Aircraft Carrier with guns" she says

"A Aviation Cruiser? But how will our Destroyers operate?" he asked, "We don't need them, I was able to snatch about 30 of STAG's new F-69s" she says.

"What about the funds to use this ship?" he asked, "Reynolds explains that we make more money with this project" she says.

"And where are we getting one?" he asked, "Brought a spare Kiev-class hull from China" Kinzie gives him a smirk before winking.

Joshua hugs Kinzie with joy, "Man, I can kiss you right now" he says. Kinzie blushed before she pushed him off, "You're welcome, but we need to get ready" she says.

"So what are we gonna name it?" Officer asked, Joshua looks at the ship. "STAG named their ships after Greek battles and heroes, now it's our turn" he says.

Kinzie gets an idea for the name, "What about _Salamis_, the battle in which Persia fails to conquer the Peloponnese" she says.

"Just like how STAG will fail to invade Steelport, you're a genius" Joshua says.

* * *

As the Command ship they ordered docked in drydocks in Henry Steel Mills, the maintenance crew worked on the VTOLs.

Painting them blue, black, and white. The colors of the group, they then changed the weapon systems. Adding miniguns and magnetic clamps for missiles and bombs, soon Pilots are trained to operate them.

As for the defenses, one 57-mm twin-turret guns on the bow of the ship, another gun of the same caliber standing behind it. The ship was given vertical missile launchers and Gatling guns on and behind the forward main guns.

Once everything is ready, the VTOLs, Tornados, and Eagles are loaded into the Warship. Then the ship was sent underway, escorted by Commando PT boats.

Joshua stand in the bridge of the ship, watching as the ship sails through Steelport. He then looks to his left, seeing Samantha as she waves with Shaundi.

He waves back as the ship passes her, leaving Steelport to engage the STAG invasion force.


	11. Chapter 11: Cat and Mouse

**Chapter 11: Cat and Mouse**

As the _Salamis_ sail toward the STAG task force, Joshua monitors the several VTOLs as the Pilots prepare.

Soon Kinzie walks up to him, "We have everything ready" she says. "Good, now we can have them attack before they reach us" Joshua says.

He then turns to Kinzie, "Anything on Samantha?" he soon asked. "She's fine, she stop crying for now, but she's not talking" she says.

"Killbane will pay, but not when STAG is heading here" he says. He turns to the sea, "This has to end, otherwise they won't stop coming" he says.

Soon the ship's alarm blared, Joshua and Kinzie runs to the bridge. Officer gives orders and motions the crew, he turns to Joshua and Kinzie.

"What is it, why are the alarms going of?" Joshua asked, "We got the attention of their AWACs along with a Squadron of STAG fighters" he says.

Above them, the STAG AWAC aircraft heads towards the Command Ship. Joshua turns to Officer, "I want those damn weapons online!" he ordered.

* * *

On the _Thermopylae_, Cyrus watched from the satellite as the VC ship veers away from the AWACs.

"So, they weren't kidding, they really did have a larger ship" he says, he turns to Kia.

Kia stands up right and saluted, "What is it, Kia" he asked. "We have the enemy ship in sight, your orders?" she asked, Cyrus turns back to the ship.

"Make it disappear" he says, Kia nods and presses her ear piece.

"You have the go ahead, Alpha Squad, attack" she orders.

* * *

Outside, STAG VTOLs charge the ship. They then began firing their beams, leaving marks on the deck.

Some fired their homing Swarm missiles, only for those missiles to be destroyed by the gatling guns. The guns soon turn to the aircraft, destroying them quickly.

Soon the Hybrid Warship activates it's missile silos, the crew in the AWACs craft notices.

"Uh, ma'am, they turned their attention to us, your orders?" the Captain asked. Kia looks at the ship then presses her ear piece, "Leave the combat zone" she ordered.

"Roger" the Captain says, he then turns the plane away from the _Salamis_. Joshua watches as the plane leaves, he turns to Officer.

"I don't want that plane to come back" he says, Officer nods and turns to his weapon crew.

Soon four missiles started flying, soaring towards the AWACs aircraft. Soon the back area was hit, then one of the engines, crew quarters, and lastly the bridge.

The wreckage free falls towards the sea, sinking into the abyss.

Joshua crosses his arms, he turns to Officer and Kinzie. "Contact Jessica, have her assemble a Squadron with a Fueler, we are closer than expected" he says.

Officer nods as he grabs his phone, Kinzie began using the satellite to track the STAG warship.

* * *

Cyrus and Kia watched in anger, Cyrus turns to Kia and walks up to her.

"We need that ship destroyed or STAG will be eliminated" he says, "The Carrier is on an interception course for them, ETA three hours" she says.

"Good, I have a call to make" he leaves the room, leaving Kia by herself.

Her face softens as he closes the door, sitting down with her hands to her face.

Outside on the deck of the ship, Cyrus contacts the Hughes. She soon picks up, "So let me guess, your presence triggered a Viper Corp response. Right" she asked.

"Affirmative, they have their own Command ship, took out our scouts" he says. "Well, since you had knocked down half the city on your first arrival, I don't expect much" she says.

"But they are suppose to help us take down the gangs, not assist them like this" he yells. "No, their job was to maintain peace, not assist in a Urban War" she says.

"But didn't they do some operations against the Gangs?" he asked, "Yes, but they didn't wipe out half the city doing it!" she yelled.

Cyrus keeps the phone away from him, "Look, we'll deal with him" he says.

"How about you stop trying to pick a fight with him, each time you lose I have to explain it!" Hughes says, she then calms down.

"It's obvious that they're going to hunt you down, they have a Russian Warship with the most powerful equipment they had" she says.

Cyrus was silent as he thinks, soon the ship's alarms blared as he looked over. Seeing Joshua's ship on an intercepting course, soon VTOLs and Tornados took off from the _Salamis_.

"Senator, I'll have to call you back, we have a situation" Cyrus hangs up as he contacts Kia. "Sir? What are your orders?" she asked, Cyrus looks at the attacking ship.

"I want every Condor and VTOL on this ship to-" he looks up after hear more jet engines.

He turns to see Jessica's attack force of AB Destroyers, he soon realize what happened. "He planned this whole attack, just to draw us out" he says.

Soon the Destroyers dive towards the _Thermopylae_, firing missiles toward the parked VTOLs. As the Destroyers attack, the _Salamis_ began turning towards it's broadsides.

Soon the 57-mm guns turns towards the STAG Carrier, firing salvos at it. Cyrus falls from the shockwave, he then gets up to his knees.

"I want all guns on that warship" he orders, soon the _Thermopylae_ returns fire with it's salvos. One of the shells hits the deck, damaging it as the VC Warship returns fire.

Soon VC Eagles take off, carrying Joshua and the boarding party. As the Helicopters land, they fired their MGs as STAG soldiers charges.

The doors open as VC troopers jump off, firing on the defenders. Cyrus watch as Joshua jumps out in his Trench Coat, using Dual SMGs as he advance.

He knows he lost this fight, the Viper Corps swarm the ship as the Defenders dies each second.

Cyrus jumps in his VTOL, he then broadcast a signal to the ship's reactors. Hoping to detonate it, as he activates the countdown, he contacts the Crew.

"All hands, abandon ship, I repeat, abandon ship" he orders, soon STAG forces began boarding lifeboats and Condors as they retreat.

Joshua runs into the bridge only to find it empty, he then locates the detonation countdown. "Kinzie, can you shutdown the countdown?" he asked.

"Dude, I can hack into anything, it should be done... right about, now" The countdown stops at the last second.

"After a few minutes, the ship will be ours, then we have more equipment and a new ship" she soon says. Joshua nods as his crew began securing the bridge, taking control of the most powerful ship.

Jessica soon contacts Joshua, "STAG Forces have left the area, we are clear to return to base" she says.

"Roger, RTB for dinner" he says as he sees Jessica's squadron passes. "RTB, Samantha is gonna smother you too" she says, Joshua laughs after she says it.


	12. Chapter 12: The Challenge

**Chapter 12: The Challenge**

Samantha stands near the landing ramp, she's guarded by a few Saints available. She soon see's Jessica squadron as they come in for a landing, she steps back to avoid the back blast.

Soon the Destroyers land one by one, stopping at the end of the landing strip. Once Jessica parked her Destroyer, several Air crew ran to fuel it and repair it.

Samantha walks up to Jessica, "How did it go?" she asked. She placed her hands on her hips, Jessica turns to her.

"Well, Joshua was able to win the fight, but I feel he has more plans" she says.

Samantha turns to the landing strip as more planes land, "Whatever it is, he might wanna deal with the Luchadores first" she says.

Jessica nods as Samantha's phone ring, Samantha takes it out and looks at it. She smiles as she answers, "So, are you finally home?" she asked.

"I'm close, just need to figure out what to do with this ship" Joshua says. "You could just park it, right?" Samantha raises an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't have one ship" he says, Samantha runs out and grabs an Oppressor. She flies towards the _Salamis_ as the warship arrives, she soon sees something behind it.

"Jessica, I think I see what you mean by more plans" Samantha says, she flies over the captured _Thermopylae_ as it's towed.

Soon the captured STAG ship drops it's anchor off the Henry Still Mills, stopping as more VC helicopters and transports move in.

The Aircraft Cruiser soon dock after as dock crews ran into action, working on any damages made.

As they worked, Joshua and Officer walks off. "So, you think STAG will come back?" Officer asked, Joshua shrugs as he stops near his car.

"STAG had proved us wrong, many times, at this point I guess they have a few more tricks" he says.

He then gets in his car, driving off to the Tower H.Q. as Officer looks at the ship.

* * *

In the firing range in the Viper Corp Tower, Joshua walks in with his combat gear.

He then picks up his AR-55, cocking it as he aims it. He fires in burst at several targets, hitting them in the head areas.

As he shoots, Kinzie walks in with her Storm SMG on her shoulder. She then sees Joshua firing at his targets, "Commander, I didn't expect to see you here" she says.

Joshua takes the empty clip out, "I come here to think, got anything on the Luchadores?" he asked. He turns to her, Kinzie gives a cheeky smile.

"I got every route, shipment, anything they need for power are at my fingertips" she chuckles. She then fires her burst, hitting a few in the chest, head, and groin.

Joshua looks back at the targets, "Well, then we have some real work to do. Right now we play his game, then we'll play ours" he says.

Kinzie puts her SMG down, "What do you mean?" she asked. "I've talked to Viola, the only way to hurt him is to ruin his reputation" he says.

"So removing his mask?" she asked, Joshua nods and smiles with the answer. "Well Shit, why the fuck are we here?" she asked.

Joshua shrugs as he grabs his rifle, "I need you to find someone for me, also because your aim is shit" he walks out the room.

Kinzie looks at the targets and notices one was missed, she then shook her head in embarrassment.

* * *

In front of the Three Count Casino, Killbane talks to the crowd as they ask questions.

Soon a convoy of Kenshin Motorcycles drive from the bridge, soon two Hammerheads followed them. Lastly, Joshua's Blade comes up last, parking in front.

Joshua walks out in his combat uniform, Newscast ran to him while asking questions. Just then, VC Specialists stop them, making room for Joshua.

"Ah, Mr. Jones, I feel you're here for something besides an autograph" Killbane says.

"You're not wrong, I'm here for a challenge, me and you in the MurderBrawl XXXI" Joshua snarls, Killbane leans down to Joshua smiling.

"Maybe I harm her more, by killing you" he whispers, Joshua growls as he turns to the crowd.

Killbane then straighten his tie, "I'm willing to ask more questions" he says. Joshua turns to his men, nodding to them to return to base.

Joshua stops at his vehicle, looking at Killbane again, he then gets in and drives off.

* * *

Once at the base, Joshua punches a punching bag in the Training Room. Soon the memory of the video Killbane sent, then the statement he said came.

Joshua growls as he kicks the bag, causing it to fly to a nearby wall. Kinzie and Jessica watch as he trains, Jessica shook her head in frustration.

"He's pushing himself, this is something I didn't want" Jessica says, "What happens if he's like this?" Kinzie asked.

Jessica turns to Kinzie, "He'll become reckless, he'll be dead on the first round" she says. Kinzie picks up her phone, Jessica notices as Kinzie dials.

"Who are you calling?" she asked, Kinzie place her phone on her ear. "Gotta get Samantha here, someone has to make him listen" she says.

"I don't think putting your boss into this will help, it might annoy him" Jessica says.

Kinzie only shrug as her phone rang, "Yeah well, Samantha had me work with you in the first place to check on him" she says.

* * *

After an hour of working out, Joshua takes off his shirt and wipes his face. He's drenched in sweat at this point, soon he hears the door opening.

Samantha walks up to him, "Joshua, I heard about the challenge, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I have to do something, fighting the Luchadores directly won't solve shit, not until their leader is dealt with" he says.

"So what? Go after him? Getting yourself killed?" she retorts, Joshua turns roughly. Causing the cart to fly toward the wall, Jessica stops as the cart slams into it.

"Oh no" she says as she turns to the couple. "So you're telling me to let that asshole go? After what he done to you?!" Joshua yells.

Samantha points to his chest, "We'll get him my way, this is my revenge" she says.

Joshua flings his arms up, "Your way is basically turn the city into a fucking Warzone!" he yells.

"It's already a Warzone! Look at STAG, they keep coming back!" she flips a table. "I need to do this, I can't have you cover for the Saints" she soon says.

Joshua's face relaxed as he breathes, "I cover for you because I love you" he walks up to her. Samantha turns to him, wiping her tears as she soon looks away.

Joshua looks away as he walks away, leaving Samantha as she burst into tears. Jessica tries to stop him, only for Joshua to give her a threatening look.

She lets him go as he leaves, turning back to Samantha as she cries towards a wall.


	13. Chapter 13: MurderBrawl XXXI

**Chapter 13: MurderBrawl XXXI**

In the preparation room, Joshua looks at his Wrestling outfit. He soon takes the mask, staring at it.

He then puts it on, "I better not regret it" he says. He then puts on the rest of the suit, he then looks in the mirror.

Joshua sighs in annoyance, "Why do I need to wear this" he says. His suit is a loose pants that's tight around the thighs, his chest is covered by a tight muscle shirt.

As he looks, he groans as he walks out, he knows a dominatrix would wear something like this.

As he walks to the door, Officer places his hand on Joshua's chest. "Remember, fight clean" Officer says, Joshua looks at Killbane as he flexes.

"Tell that to him" Joshua says, he then walks out to the crowd cheering for him.

* * *

Once on the stage, Joshua and Killbane circle each other. As they circle each other, Killbane gives a dangerous looking smile.

The Announcer steps up, he then looks at the two challengers. He then grabs his mic, tapping it as the crowd calms down.

"In the Blue and black, weighing 200 lbs, and the Commander of Viper Corps, Joshua Jones!" He says as he points a Joshua.

A few groups cheered, many stayed quiet while others booed at him. Joshua stands patiently as they do, breathing in to relax.

He then turns to Killbane, pointing to the behemoth of a man.

"In the green and black, weighing in at 300 lbs of full muscle, and winner of 13 championships in one night, Killlllbbaannneeee!" the Announcer yells.

The Crowd cheer and yell as Killbane lifts his arms, pointing to the crowd. He then turn to Joshua, circling him once again.

"Two Titans, circling each other in a match like no other, willing to kill" he says.

Joshua and Killbane stop circling as they balled their fists, soon Killbane comes in with a swing.

Joshua dodges the attack, grabbing Killbanes arm and kneeing him in the stomach. Killbane coughs up slightly as he grabs Joshua, throwing him to a pylon.

Joshua gets up and loosen his neck, he then gets into a runner position. He charges Killbane as the monster goes in for a punch, Joshua dodges the punch.

Once behind Killbane, Joshua kicks him in the back. Causing him to fall forward, Joshua then jumps on him and began punching him repeatedly.

Killbane grabs Joshua's head, throwing him off and into the ropes of the ring. Killbane then bull charge into Joshua, breaking a few of his ribs.

Joshua coughs up blood as he took the hit, kneeling over holding his chest. Killbane then kicks him onto the otherside, the crowd cheer as it happens.

* * *

In the Command Center, Officer and Jessica watched as Joshua gets thrown around.

They both kept serious faces as Matt ate some popcorn, "Fucking hell, he's taking a real beating" he says.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock" Jessica says in annoyance, Officer turns to her. "Calm down, you know your brother has a plan" he says, Jessica sighs in frustration.

Samantha and Shaundi watched from the corner, both horrified and worried. "We need to do something" Shaundi says, Samantha looks away as Kinzie walks in.

"Hey guys I-" Kinzie looks up to see Killbane throwing Joshua around, "Oh shit, this is not good" she says.

* * *

Killbane grabs Joshua's ankle as he's ready to throw him out the ring, only for Joshua to regain consciousness and kick him.

Killbane soon drops him, holding his head in pain. Joshua gets up, coughing up more blood.

Killbane rubs his head, "You got fire, Kid. But I can break it, just like I broke her" he says. He then laughs loudly with his hands on his hips.

Joshua's mind goes blank as Killbane walks up to him, Joshua then remembers the argument he and Samantha had.

Soon he looks at Killbane, "You are done for" he says. Killbane stops after hear what Joshua says, "Oh, getting tough are we?" he mockingly asked.

Joshua stays silent, his muscles began to slightly grow and his hands bleed from clenching.

* * *

The crew watched in confusion, only Jessica and Officer knowing what happened.

"This is going to be good" Jessica says with a smile. Samantha turns to her, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Officer turns to her, "Maybe you haven't learn much about him, right?" he asked.

"Only what Kinzie can get from it" Samantha says, "Yeah and almost 3/4 of his record is black" Kinzie says with her arms folded.

Officer turns back to Joshua on screen, "Ultor wanted to make a Super soldier serum for the U.S. Military, but out of 80 subjects, only Joshua survived" he says.

"He has a special anti-body that can withstand the serum, making him stronger, but also more violent" he added.

"Luckily, it doesn't affect his overall appearance, but his muscles grow by 2%" Jessica says, "What does that mean?" Samantha asked

* * *

Back in the ring, Joshua charges at Killbane, swinging at him. Killbane blocks the punch, only for Joshua to send a knee at his chin.

Killbane staggers back and holds his chin, Joshua then runs at him. Sending rapid punches at Killbane's chest, he then ends it with another kick.

Killbane flies to the pylons, hitting his head on the pole. Joshua then grabs him, lifting the man in the air.

He then throws Killbane outside the ring, Killbane gets up and motions to Joshua. Soon several Luchadores runs into the ring, ready to take him out.

One sends a punch at Joshua, only for him to get punched in the gut. Another tries to hit him with a bat, Joshua grabs it and throws him into the crowds.

Two more try to clothesline him, only for Joshua to jump in the air and kick them both. Joshua then charges the last one and sent multiple punches at him.

Breaking multiple ribs and caused an hemorrhage in his liver, he then throws the dead Luchadore off.

Killbane growls as he jumps back into the ring, swinging at Joshua. Only for him to send a single kick to the stomach, Killbane kneels over in pain.

Joshua grabs him by the neck, "No please, don't take off my mask!" Killbane yells. Joshua puts him in a choke hold, "Did you give her that same mercy?!" he yells.

"What?" Killbane tries to get up, "Did you give my Girlfriend that mercy?!" Joshua yells as he grabs the mask. "Please no, look I'll give you anything!" Killbane pleads.

"Then let me see that face, Eddie!" Joshua yells, "NO!" Killbane yells. Joshua pulls on the mask, taking off of Killbane's head.

Killbane punches him off, running away as he covers his face. Joshua raise the mask in the air, the crowd cheers as he raises it.


	14. Chapter 14: Rage

**Chapter 14: Rage**

Once back at his house, he limps in and checks his injuries.

"Three ribs, fractured shoulder" he says, he then opens a wound on his abdomen.

He then grabs a syringe to quickly heal them, "This always happen" he says as he sits down.

Once injecting it the serum, his muscles relaxed and the injuries had healed. He sighs in annoyance, squeezing his hand a few times.

Soon someone knocks on the door, Joshua opens slightly to see Jessica standing there. "Can I come in?" she asked, Joshua chuckled as he opened.

Once they sat down, she pulls out the Debrief documents. Joshua grabs his soda, sipping it as he reads it.

"After what you did at the Murderbrawl, he went into hiding, and the Luchadores suddenly stopped" she says. Joshua stays silent, drinking more of his soda.

"All I did was take off his mask and beat him, nothing more" he says. "Well, that's not our problem, our problem is coming from Samantha" Jessica pulls out another folder.

Joshua opens it and looks at the photos, each one has Samantha or her crew attacking civilians or causing trouble. Joshua turns back to Jessica, "I'll see what I can do, this might be the usual gang behavior" he says.

"I hope so, I got Patrol demanding orders to deal with this" Jessica says. She grabs the folders and place them in her bag, she then grabs a can and smiles.

"What is it?" Joshua turns in his chair, "I'm just glad my brother isn't paste, your condition is getting better by the hour" she says.

"Well, you know me, I think before I act" he says, Jessica covers her mouth and laughs.

* * *

In the Tower headquarters, Kinzie works frantically as she learns more about Joshua.

Minute after minute, she removes a black ink that's a sentence long. She sighs in frustation, she then looks at the monitor. She grabs her coffee and drops it, spilling it all over.

She curse under her breath, grabbing a tissue as she wipes up a spill. Soon Officer walks by and sees her alone, "Kinzie?" he asked as he walks up.

Kinzie looks up from her mess, "Oh, Officer, I didn't think you was here" she says. She dust herself off as he got closer, he then sees what she was doing.

"Are you tryina find dirt on Josh?" he asked, Kinzie looks at the computer. "No, i-it's jus-...I'm curious" she says, Officer sighs as he pulls out a folder.

"Everything you need, but I gotta stay and you gonna have to explain yourself" he says. She nods as they walk to the break room.

Once in the room, Officer makes himself and Kinzie coffee as she reads. "So no one knows about it, who did besides his sister?" she asked, Officer place their drinks down.

"I did, he was my ward" he says, Kinzie raises an eyebrow. "Ward?" she asked, "Yeah, I was part of the Stilwater Police Department" he says.

He sips his drink as Kinzie looks closer, "Joshua's parents was murdered..." she whisper. But it was loud enough for Officer to hear, "Yeah, by the same gang that the Saints fought, father was named Alan, his wife was Sally" he says.

"He and his family was at the park, enjoying a family picinic. Alan received a promotion at his job, Sally was the most caring woman ever" he adds.

Kinzie looks at Officer, he sighs as he hands her a Police report. "It was a gang fight between the Vice Kings and Los Carnales, Alan seen the car coming" he says.

"The family was caught between them, both he and Sally protected Joshua and Jessica, using their bodies to shell the gun fire" Officer looks at the photo.

"When the fighting stopped, one of the Carnales pointed his gun at Joshua. Luckily, I was close enough to shoot" he looks at his cup.

"You protected Joshua" Kinzie looks back at the photo, "Yes, I had too, but it tramatized them" he says.

He pulls out another photo, "Once backup arrived, we knew they have nowhere to go, I took them in" He then turns to Kinzie.

"I see" she says, Officer place his hand on her hand. "You need to make a choice, because he didn't get a chance and it almost costed his life" he says.

Kinzie nods as she hands back the documents, "Thank you" she says. Officer nods as she left, he then looks back on the photo.

* * *

In the Broken Shillelagh, Joshua waits at the bar as he drinks. Soon Samantha walks in wearing more revealing outift, she sits at his table.

Once her drink was served, she motioned her finger around the top. "Well, I'm here, what do you need?" she asked as she continues.

"Well, since the Luchadores are out of commissioned, I feel it's time that you retire" he says. Samantha stops and looks at him, "What?" she says in serious tone.

Joshua crosses his arms, showing how serious he is. "You have to retire, let the Saints go back to Stilwater" he says.

Samantha sips her drink, she then turns to Joshua. "I can't do that, I've worked too hard for years. And here I am" she says.

"But do you know how dangerous it is? I mean Killbane took you" he says. Samantha snaps her head to him, causing Joshua to jump back slightly.

"And what did you do? Hire the Deckers to get me out, then spare Killbane besides killing him" she snarls.

"You know tha-" Samantha smacks him, "That what?! You can't do what needs to be done?" she asked. Joshua rubs his jaw, "Doing that can cause issues" he says.

Samantha stares at him, soon she grabs her pistol and points it at Joshua. "I can't retire, not until Killbane is dead and Steelport is under my control" she calmly says.

Joshua gets up from his chair, Samantha does the same. Pistol pointed at Joshua's head, "Then you'll make yourself marked as the enemy of Viper Corps" he says.

He then walks out the bar, standing at the door as he handed the bartender his payment. "And Samantha, when you pull your gun out, use it" he says.

Joshua then walks out and enters his car, driving off as Samantha stands outside. Watching as the car leave the area, she jumps on her Kenshin and drives away.

* * *

At the crib, Samantha paces around the room as Pierce drinks his shot. "So, Joshua actually plans to stop us?" he asked, Samantha looks out the window.

"He had the audacity to ask me that, after letting Killbane live!" she yells. She throws her bottle away, smashing it onto the wall.

Shaundi shook her head, "You and Johnny made the Saints the way it is, at this point, why stopping?" she asked.

"Well, considering we are about to go up against the Paramilitary, an advance one at that" Pierce says. Soon the elevator bell rang, Kinzie walks out and sighs.

Samantha turns and smiles, "Kinzie, just the girl I want, got anything on Viper Corp?" she asked. Kinzie lowers her head and rubs her arm, Pierce raises an eyebrow.

Shaundi notices and pulls her pistol out, "Kinzie, what is going on?" she asked. Kinzie looks at Samantha, "I have to leave the Saints" she says.

Samantha turns to Shaundi, motioning her to lower her gun. Shaundi lowers it, but kept it slightly raised. "Explain" Samantha says in a harsh tone.

Kinzie hold back her tears, "I've fell in love with someone in the group, I couldn't betray him like this" she says. "Who are you in love with" Shaundi demanded.

Kinzie inches back to the elevator, pressing the down button. Shaundi raises her pistol, "Who the fuck are you in love with?!" Shaundi yells.

"I-it's Joshua..." she says, soon the bell rings as Samantha grabs Shaundi's gun. Kinzie rushes in as Samantha aims, firing as the door closes.

Samantha fires a few more rounds in anger, throwing the gun and turning to Pierce. "I want her back here, now" she says, Pierce nods as he grabs his phone.


	15. Chapter 15: The Message

**Chapter 15: The Message**

In the Tower, Joshua sits in his office. He kept a live feed of the city, looking for anything suspicious. As he looks, someone knocks on his door.

"Come in, it's unlocked" he says, soon Kinzie slowly walks in and sat at his table. Joshua looks at her then the screen, "I've known you've been working for the Saints" he says.

Kinzie looks at the floor, rubbing her fingers between her hands. Joshua turns to her, "But, I'm not gonna hold it against you" he says.

This cause Kinzie to look up at him, her eyes are red from crying. Joshua gets off his chair and kneels next to her, "You've been an asset to us, I'm glad for it too" he says.

Joshua can feel the guilt radiating from her, he soon felt it's his fault. He knew she worked because Samantha wanted to spy on him, but she didn't think Kinzie can feel as a human.

Kinzie only stares, but she felt hungry to kiss him and hold him. Joshua stands as he looks at the screen, "All I can say is, will you stay with us?" he asked.

He held out his hand to her, Kinzie wipe her eyes and hold his. "I will stay, thank you" she says, Joshua smiles as he hugs her.

She cries into his suit for a moment, but after a while she let go. "I'll clean up" she says, but Joshua holds her hand. She looks at his hand, then to him.

"How about we talk first" he says, Kinzie smiles as she nods. Joshua closes the door, keeping people from listening.

* * *

Above the city, a Military Aircraft escorted by Quagmire's AB Destroyers flies by. Soon Viola's plane flies in front of the air convoy, opening from the back.

"So is this suppose to do something?!" Viola yells, "Yeah, get someone's attention, then Pierce will intiate the next phase!" Samantha responds. She then jumps out, landing on the Boeing aircraft.

She grabs the hatch on top of the aircraft, opening it to slip inside. Once inside, she killed the guards transporting military hardware, before accidently destroying the cockpit.

Outside, the Pilots notices motioned to each other. One of the Destroyers flew in, examining the wreakage.

"The Cockpit's gone, like no one is in it" the Pilot says, Quagmire flies closer and sees the back of the plane explode.

"Who the fuck is attacking us?" he yells, he soon sees Samantha diving down to the city. Quagmire turns to his wingman, "Go after her, I'll contact Joshua" he orders.

As she dives down to the city, Samantha turns to see two Destroyers flying towards her. "Shit, maybe they won't attack" she says, only for one of them firing at her.

"Ah fuck!" she yells as she pulls out her SMG, shooting at the aircraft as they pass.

* * *

In the Command Center, Jessica watches as Quagmire and his squadron yell at each other. She turns to Officer, "Who is attacking them?" she asked.

Officer rubs his eyes in annoyance, "It's Samantha, that bitch is gonna be a thorn in our ass" he says.

Soon Joshua walks up to the command table, "What's up?" he asked. "Well, seems your Ex has attacked one of our planes" Jessica says.

Joshua looks at the map, watching as several planes began exploding and falling. He sighs as turns to Officer, "Grab the Bears and locate the wreckages" he orders.

Officer nods as he runs out the room, Joshua then turn to Jessica, "Get Kinzie home and guard it, this has to be a distraction" he says.

Jessica salutes him and runs off, Kinzie stays behind watching Joshua. "Kinzie..." he stops and turns to her, "We'll continue this conversation later" he says.

Kinzie nods as she walks away, leaving Joshua in the command center. Joshua turns back to the screen, he then contacts his Patrols.

"I need you guys to make a distraction, make it seem like you're escorting an high-value target" he orders.

The Patrol Captain nods and motions his men, soon several Peacemakers drives out the Garage. The vehicles began blockading the roads, then two armored Lockdowns drove out.

Pierce watched as the Lockdowns drive away from the tower, he then press his ear piece. "The Damsel is on the move" he says, "Good, I'll join you shortly" Samantha says.

Pierce nods and hopped into his Infuego, soon he and several other Saints drove off after the convoy. Unknown to them, Jessica's Hammer drives off with Kinzie.

* * *

In the Air, Samantha dives toward another plane. But then Quagmire's Destroyer was able to hit her, keeping her from attacking the other Transport.

Samantha holds onto the wings, aiming her SMG at Quagmire's cockpit. Quagmire veers his aircraft, spinning his aircraft as Samantha holds on.

She then points her SMG at the cockpit again, firing a few burst into it. Two bullets his Quagmire's shoulder and stomach area, he coughs blood as he stops spinning.

Quagmire holds his shoulder, Samantha climbs onto his cockpit. She then aims at him, "Call him, now" she demanded.

Quagmire laughs before coughing out more blood, "Yeah, like he'll forgive you for this" he says. Samantha smiles at him, "I'm not looking for forgiveness" she says.

She then fires another burst into the cockpit, jumping off as the aircraft crashes into the downtown area. She then dives for the convoy, grabbing onto a Saint VTOL.

* * *

On the Ground, Pierce and Shaundi searched one of the Lockdowns they was able to capture. Once Samantha lands, they turn to her.

"Josh knew we would be on them" Pierce says, Samantha walks pass him. "Was you able to capture Kinzie?" she asked, Shaundi shook her head.

"No, those bastards are decoys, all of them" she says in anger. Samantha shakes her head, she then turn to the Patrols. "Let them go, Joshua already has the message then" she says.

Shaundi was about to protest, but Pierce stops her, nodding to their boss.


	16. Chapter 16: The Pain

**Chapter 16: The Pain**

A week after the attack, the Viper Corp Milita began blockading all bridges and roads to the Downtown area.

The VC Patrol began increasing presense in the area, even Milita infantry patrol the streets. The Command Ship, _Salamis_, sails close to the Southern Island.

As the VC Forces surround and secure the city, Joshua stands in the cementary. He and a few troopers wait as the convoy arrives, Joshua still remembers that night.

He sighs as he thinks about it, realizing that the Samantha he knew, was murdered by Killbane.

It didn't make him feel better that he spared the man, but he knew killing him won't solve the violence, nor end the war.

He looks down at a bloody towel, the memory then floods his mind.

* * *

Those few nights ago, Quagmire holds his chest as his fighter decrease attitude, trying to stay awake and keep it steady.

He looks back to see his left engine failing, falling into pieces as he increase speed. He tries to pull his ejection seat, but he looks to see it's jammed.

He chuckles to himself as his aircraft crashes into the street, knocking and flipping any vehicle in his path.

The aircraft stops to a screeching halt, rocking slightly before resting on it's side. Quagmire kicks the cockpit open, scooting out with blood leaving a trail.

He leans onto a car wreckage, he then looks up in the air as more aircraft are destroyed. Soon he turns to see Joshua's Blade leading a few Peacemakers, all heading toward him.

Quagmire takes out a photo of his wife, smiling as he realize something. He knows this is the last time he sees her, he kiss the photo before turning to Joshua.

Joshua runs up to him, Quagmire can only hear echos as Joshua calls his name. He then sees him turning to another Officer, demanding an Ambulance.

Joshua then pulls out a towel and covers his wounds, trying to keep the blood in.

But Quagmire grabs Joshua's trench coat, leaving a bloody hand print. Joshua holds his comrade's hand, "Stay with me Quag, we'll save you" he says.

Quagmire only smiles as tears stream down his face, he then leans into Joshua's ear. Whispering a message, before succumbing to his injuries.

Joshua can only shake and scream Quagmire's name, trying to wake him up.

* * *

Now he stands wondering, hoping that Samantha hadn't been the cause. But, he couldn't shake the idea, especially after they found bullet holes all over him.

He turns to a trooper, "Keep watch of the area, you're in charge" he says. The Trooper nods and pats his shoulder, "Take your time Commander" he says.

Joshua nods to him, "Thank you" he says before walking to a hill. He sits down on a tree, overlooking the grave site as the convoy arrives.

He pulls out the picture of him and Quagmire in his bacholar party, he laughs softly as he looks at it.

In the photo, Joshua stand in the photo drunk as Quagmire laughs at him. He sighs as he remembers that night, then the speech Quagmire made to him.

"I will always work and assist Joshua, because he knows what people want, and he'll give it" Quagmire's quote echoed through the air.

Soon he looks at the funeral, watching as everyone prepares. Soon many in the city arrived, along with Reynolds and a few news crew.

Joshua stuffs the photo into his combat vest, he then lifts his trench coat and fixes his collar. He then walks towards his Blade, leaving the cementary.

* * *

In the crib, Samantha was doing crunches as Shaundi walks in. Shaundi stretches as she looks outside, "Well, seems we got their attention" she says.

"Well, we need to be glad that they have no intentions of bombarding us" Samantha stands up. She then stretches her arms, twisting her body.

She then looks outside, "While he won't bomb us, Joshua will send his Specialist to secure chokepoints, maybe much of our income too" Pierce says.

"How do you know?" Samantha asked, "Because me and Oleg had been keeping watch, they made checkpoints on every point around Downtown" he says.

He then hands them a map, all marked with several VC checkpoints. "They're intention is to starve us out, Patrols nearly doubled" he says.

"So, wanna hit one of their Checkpoints? Harass them?" Shaundi asked, Samantha rubs her chin thinking. "No, we do something better" she says as she looks at the map.

* * *

In his home, Joshua grabs a soda and sat on the couch. Opening it with a sizzle, he sips on it while looking out the window.

He thinks of a way to handle this coming war, but he don't know about arresting or killing someone he once loved.

Soon he hears a knock, Joshua stands up and walks to the door. He opens to see Kinzie with her Laptop, "Kinzie? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, you wasn't at the funeral, and well, I'm just here to check on you" she holds her laptop. Joshua looks around and pulls her in, he then walks to his kitchen.

"I have some hot dogs, if you want" he sits down, "No no, I'm good" she says. Both Kinzie and Joshua stayed silent, looking at the items they hold.

"Josh- I... I don't know what to do at this point" she says, Joshua sighs as he walks to her. "I failed to help her, and this is what I get, but I will make sure everyone else is alright" he says.

He then lift's Kinzie's chin, "Even you" he says. Kinzie looks away before turning back to him, she then kisses him. Wrapping her arms around him, he holds her as they kiss.

They soon part as she soon smiles. Joshua smiles back, caressing her cheek with his thumb. He then stands and hold her hand, guiding her to his room.


	17. Chapter 17: Insanity

**Chapter 17: Insanity**

A month has passed since the funeral, the blockade has been partally lifted. But several squads in certain chokepoints still hold, most even check vehicles.

This interferes with the Saint's drug and prostitute network, making them lose the extra income they needed.

In the crib, Samantha lays on the couch, checking the photos she had of her and Joshua together. Bottles stands on the table, indicating she had been drinking.

As she looks, Pierce walks in with old uniforms. "Hey boss, I figured out how to fuck with them" he says, he then shows her a photo.

"So we're gonna dress like them?" Samantha asked in a sarcastic tone. "Well yeah, think about it, how often does he check his men?" Pierce asked.

"Uh, every second, he keeps them alerted and will actually call them by name" She leans forward. She even looks at the uniforms, "These are old security guard outfits, something less advance than Viper Corps" she says.

"Boss, are you trying to keep yourself from attacking him?" he asked, he sounded concern for her as he looks on the table.

Samantha looks at the bottles, "I... I don't know, I've never felt myself since Joshua left me" she turns to Pierce. "And go for her..." Samantha's tone sound harsh.

"Maybe that's not what happened, I've seen how Joshua was and he's more focus on work" Pierce says.

"Yeah, that was until he asked if she retire, mostly to get her away" Shaundi walks in. She sits on the couch and cross her legs, she then grabs a bottle.

"Remember, he's commanding an Anti-Gang Force" Pierce says, "True, but I'm not leaving you guys, I've made my choice" Samantha says.

Shaundi opens her phone and slide it to Samantha, "And he seems to make his" she says. Samantha looks at the phone, the photo has Joshua and Kinzie holding each other.

Samantha's eyes tear up and she hands Shaundi back her phone, she then covers her face. Samantha then began to cry heavily, throwing a bottle at the wall.

"She is nothing special, nothing but a geek, a freak of nature!" Samantha yells. Pierce sighs as she breaks more bottles, her rage getting out of control.

He soon takes the bottle off her hand, "Look, can you just chill the hell out" Pierce asked. Samantha calms down as she looks at the window, "Get the boys, we're going to war" she says.

* * *

On the Command Tower's roof, Joshua leans on a balcony near the helipad. He only kept his T-Shirt and vest on as his Trench coat was hanged aside, feeling the breeze as it pass him. He looks around the city as night comes, soon Kinzie walks up to him.

"Joshua?" she asked, Joshua stays silent as he looks. She then leans next to him, "Hey, are you okay?" she ask as she rubs his back.

Joshua turns to her, "I'm just wondering, that's all" he says softly. "What are you thinking about?" she asked, Joshua looks back to the city.

"The fighting, the constant war, I once heard Steelport was in an era of prosperity. Then when the gangs arrive.." he looks down.

Kinzie looks at the city, "I know how you felt, even Officer told me about your family" she says. Joshua turns to her, he then sighs as he looks a back out.

"None of that was suppose to happen, but it did, and they both paid the price" he says. He wipes the tears off his face, he then looks at his hand.

"And that made me pay a even heavier price, turning myself into an experiment to-" Joshua was cut off as Kinzie hugs him from behind.

"While you paid a price for your choice, I'll make sure you don't have to do it anymore" she says. Joshua smiles as he turns to her, "Thank you" he says.

They lean their heads together, lips softly touch as they hold each other. After a while, they part and look at the city.

Soon, Joshua's phone rings, causing him to look at it. The call was from Jessica, he then looks at Kinzie. "I have to take this" he says, Kinzie nods as she steps back.

Joshua press the accept and attach his ear piece, "Yeah?" he answered. "Samantha has attacked one of our checkpoints, most likely to get your attention" she says.

Joshua turns to Kinzie, "I'll be there, have the Specialist stand by until I check it out" he says. "Roger, also, be careful, we have no clue on her plans" Jessica says.

Joshua nods and hangs up, "Seems Samantha is active, but she's also against us" he says. Kinzie nods and kisses Joshua's cheek, "Be safe" she says.

He nods as he walks past her, grabbing is black trench coat and leaving.

* * *

In the city, Samantha takes down a Patrol Trooper by snapping his neck. She then pulls out her pistol and shoots another one in his neck, killing him quickly.

She then kicks one more in the head, breaking his helmet. Pierce and Shaundi takes cover behind a car, "Well shit, they are much more prepared that usual" Shaundi says.

Samantha ignores her statement, she jumps onto a Trooper. Wrapping her legs around his neck, she then flips him. He crashes onto a Peacemaker, denting the vehicle's hood.

He slides off it, leaning on the car. He looks down the street, seeing a blue and black Blade speeding toward his position.

Soon the vehicle veers into a stop, a man walks out as his trench coat is taken by the air. He walks to the Trooper, "You alright?" he asked calmly.

The Trooper nods as he turns to the Saints, "They are insane, my entire unit, gone, Commander" he says. Samantha turns to the injuried Trooper, then to the man next to him.

"Joshua" she says in a stern tone, Joshua turns to her. He then looks to the Trooper, "Find whoever still alive, grab a vehicle, and get out of here" he orders.

The Trooper nods and stands, Samantha aims at the trooper. She fires a bullet at him, only for Joshua's bullet proof vest to block it.

"Enough" Joshua yells in anger, Samantha clutches her stomach as she laughs. "You think I'll stop if you say so?" she asked, Joshua stays silent as she continues.

Shaundi and Pierce watch as she laughs, soon Samantha calms down and breathes. "You know, it would've worked, if you didn't fuck her" she says.

"What's going on between me and Kinzie was a result from you" Joshua says. Samantha looks at her pistol, "Well then, I guess I've made another choice" she says.

She raises her gun to him, Joshua stood his ground. Hand inside his trench coat, "You're making a mistake, stand down and we can talk this out" he says.

Samantha's hand began to shake, "Y..you lost that chance... when you fell for her" she says.


	18. Chapter 18: Jones vs Saints

**Chapter 18: Jones vs. Saints**

As Samantha points her gun at him, she pulls the trigger. Her bullet was deflected away from him, she becomes shock on why.

She turns to see Joshua's new armor, a black kelvar/steel chestplate. Joshua removes his trench coat, he then looks to the Saints as they surround him.

"Samantha, stop this now, or else" he demanded, he could see her hesitate. She lowers her gun as tears fill her eyes, "I've fallen in love with you to be happy" she says.

Joshua turns to her as she cries, "I was willing to leave, to be with you" she says. The Saints turn to her, soon the fire in her eyes appeared.

"But you wasn't willing to do what's needed, you spare him" She says. She turns to the Saint mobsters, nodding to them as they smiled.

They began to circle Joshua, some carrying knifes. Others carry .45 Shepard Pistols, Joshua stands his ground. His hand inches to his dual Kobra pistols, he watches each gangster.

Soon one comes at him, trying to stab him with his knife. Joshua grabs the attacker's arm, he then pulls out his pistol from his holster.

Shooting the attacker put the chin, exploding his brains on the pavement. The other gangsters began shooting at him, only for Joshua to block the coming fire.

Joshua then aims and fires from the corpse, killing more of his attackers. Shaundi and Pierce watched in shock, stepping back as he fight of the Saints.

When the last attacker was left, he grips the knife close to him. Joshua can see he's only a child, only there to look cool.

"Leave, or you can be like your pals" he says, the kid looks around the area. Corpse surround him as he looks back, he then drops the knife and ran.

Samantha aims at the boy, but then chuckles as she turns to Joshua. "Seems like I always have to do the work" she says, she then aims her gun at him.

"You know that won't work" Joshua says, "I know, but I was being hopeful" she says. Joshua soon hears a heavy engine, he turns to see a Crusader in purple.

"You can't be serious" he says, Samantha smiles as the tank fires. Joshua dodges the attack, landing into a random shop near him.

* * *

In the Command Center, Jessica watches for more attacks. She thinks about how this conflict turn bad, but then relaxed since Hughes began paying them again.

She turn to Kinzie, who shown concern for him. She's even checking the Security Cameras, watching the battle between him and the Saints.

Jessica place her hand on Kinzie's shoulder, "Don't worry, he'll be fine" she says. Kinzie stays silent as her concern seem to lower, she only nods before turning back to her computer.

Jessica looks at the screen, she then grabs her earpiece. "Asha, I need you to get to the Commander, help him out" she orders.

"You got it Cap, ETA 10 minutes" Asha says, Jessica cuts the call as she looks back at the monitor.

* * *

In the city, Joshua jumps and rolls away from the Saint's Tank. "How in the hell do they have a Tank?!" he yells, he then avoids another shell.

He nearly falls as he lands, he looks down to see a shrapnel in his thigh. He gets up, grunting in pain as he do. The tank aims at him, firing another shot.

As he jumps, he turns to Samantha as she raised her hand. Soon the Tank stops, but kept it's gun on him.

Joshua falls on his one knee, breathing heavily as he try to regain himself. Samantha kneels in front of him, smiling as she looks at his face.

"The Saints run this town now, either stand down or we can wipe the Viper Corp" she demanded.

Joshua stays silent and only stares at her, head bleeding from running into the shop. Samantha huffs as she stands, turning away and walked a few feet.

She then turns to him and shoots his shoulder, Joshua yells in pain as he holds his shoulder. "Answer my fucking question, no more trying to be a badass" she says.

Joshua kept his eyes on her, Samantha shoots him again. This time, the bullet pierced his vest and enter his stomach region.

He drops to the ground, holding his stomach. Samantha kneels to him again, "I know we had our differences, but I'm willing to give us a chance" she says.

Pierce looks up and fires, Shaundi does the same. Samantha looks to where they are shooting at, jumping back as a missile hit the tank.

In the Air, Asha holds onto the side of her MS-16 Eagle as it flies in firing it's weapons. The tank fires back, only for it to be destroyed by another hit.

The Eagle soon flies above as Asha and the Specialists jumps out, firing at the Saints with their Storm SMGs.

Samantha fires a few shots before running off, waving to Shaundi and the others. The Saints hopped in their cars, driving away as another Helicopter lands.

Asha runs to Joshua, flipping him over and checking his pulse. After a while, she feels a weak pulse. "He's alive, get me a transport" she ordered.

A Specialist nods and presses his earpiece, "Commander is injured, we need immediate transport" he says.

One of the Eagles land as Medics ran out, they place Joshua on a stretcher. Asha looks at Joshua, she notices he was looking at her weakly.

"Don't worry, sir, you'll make it. Just stay with me" she says, Joshua only nods as he looks up.

Soon the Eagle lifts off, heading back to the Tower as Enforcers soon arrive.

* * *

In the Medical wing, Joshua lays on the bed unconscious. His breathing seemed disturbed, but he stays in a docile state.

Kinzie stands outside his room, sliently stares into the room from the view window. Soon Matt and Jessica walks up to her, "Kinzie, are you okay?" he asked.

Jessica looks inside and sighs, Kinzie turns to them. "Samantha was close to killing him, just like she did Quagmire" she says.

"Well, at least we know what happened" Matt says, Kinzie gives him a angry look. "Then this time we'll do something to her" she says, Kinzie marches out the room.

Leaving both Matt and Jessica looking at each other, concern on how this can go.


	19. Chapter 19: Precision Strike

**Chapter 19: Precision Strike**

In the War Room, Kinize sets up the meeting. Once she was ready, Jessica, Officer, Matt, and Asha comes into the room.

Jessica walks to Kinzie as the others sat, "I'm entrusting you with this because of Joshua" she says. "I know, I know, don't fail" Kinzie says, Jessica realizes she's stressed.

Jessica then places her hand on Kinzie's shoulder, "It's gonna be fine, all we needed to do is push them out" she says.

Kinize nods in agreement, "Thank you" she says. Kinzie began to relax, Jessica takes her seat and smiles.

Soon Lieutenants from Patrol, Militia, Enforcer, and Specialist Units walk in. Everyone sat down as Kinzie turn to them, "Alright, what do you have?" Jessica asked.

Kinzie sighs in frustration, "I was able to track everything the Saints have, done, and used" she says.

She then pulls up the equipment the Saints have, "Most of their equipment is from this Black Market supplier" she changes the screen.

"They get their deliveries in Loren Square, cut this off, and we hurt their arms industry" she says. The Enforcer Lieutenant stands, "What about their Prostitution rings?" he asked.

Kinzie smiles at him, "We'll hit the source, a guy named Zimo has control in Espina" she says. She shows the screen of Zimo loading women in Cargo Trucks, "I think we need both Patrols and Specialist on this" she says.

"And what's our job?" the Enforcer Lieutenant asked, Kinzie pulls up the Boat Dock. "This area is where they get their drugs, it's heavily guarded too" she says.

The Enforcer Lieutenant leans forward, "From what you're showing us is that we storm the location?" he asked. Kinzie smirks at him and nods, the Enforcer nod and stands.

"So, what are we doing?! It's time for action!" the Patrol Lieutenant yells, the Specialist crosses her legs.

"We'll need to prepare, our Enforcers can't strike immediately" Specialist says, "Then we move out when their ready" Officer says.

He turns to the Enforcer Lieutenant, "How long will that take?" he asked. The Enforcer turns to him, "We'll have everything ready by Midnight, when most of the Saints are active" he says.

Officer nods and turns to Kinzie, "That'll leave me, Jessica, and Asha to strike the Saint's HQ" he says. Kinzie snaps to him, "This is my fight too!" she yells.

He only closes his eyes and breathes, he then opens them. "Yes, but we are more trained in this, also Commander Jones would say the same" he says.

Kinize was about to say something, but she withhold her protest. "Fine, I'll at least keep you updated" she says, Officer nods as everyone stands up.

* * *

In the Saints Penthouse, Samantha looks at the city as the sunsets. Soon Viola walks in, Samantha turns to her.

"Anything going on?" she asked, Viola hands Samantha her info. "Viper Corp Militia are pulling out, falling back to the Tower" she says.

Samantha frowns as she reads it, "So Joshua died?" she asked. "Most likely, no one has ever recovered from those injuries" Viola says.

Viola then began walking away, Samantha turns to her. "Before you go, I need you to do some checking, make sure that we still have something" she says.

"Got it, I'll head out immediately" Viola says, she enters the elevator. Samantha takes off her clothes, then her bra as she goes into the pool.

She then swims around as she looks up in the air, thinking about what happens if she listened to him. She sighs as she felt more alone, she then climbs onto a floater.

She then falls asleep, hoping to get away from her pain.

* * *

At Midnight, Enforcer Bulldogs drive out the Tower's garage. Following behind them we're the Lockdowns, contain up to 20 Enforcers each.

The Enforcer convoys doesn't disrupt the flow of the little traffic out, cruising their way to their objective.

Seven MS-16 Eagles take off from the Airport, each carrying six Specialist inside. Their doors open as two of the Specialist sat on the edge, each carrying LMGs with them.

The Eagles flew low as they head to their objective, staying in an uneven formation to confuse the enemy.

Patrol Peacemakers speed to Zimo's Clubhouse, some break off to stop suspicious Cargo Trucks. Rescuing many of the Prostitutes inside.

Viola was driving home in her Criminal SUV, she finished talking to Zimo. She sighs in annoyance, only to see a suspicious Convoy.

She watched as they drive by, she then pulls out her phone. Only for sirens to go off behind her, she turns to see a Viper Patrol had caught her.

Soon two more pulled in front of her, Patrol Troopers hoping out with their AS3 Automatic Shotguns aimed at her. Viola raises her hands as the Troopers step closer, one trooper press his earpiece.

"Ma'am, we got their accountant, your orders?" he asked, Jessica could be heard from the piece. "Take her out, if she alerts Samantha, we have an issue" she ordered.

Viola hears it and moves her foot on the gas pedal, the Troopers cocked their guns. They readied themselves to fire, but Viola stomps on the gas.

Her tires screeched as she drives pass them, ramming into the Peacemakers in her path. She calls Samantha as she drives away, soon she picks up Viola's call.

"What is it? Do you know what time it is?!" Samantha yells, "Well if you want your shit taken out, you listen" Viola yells as bullet fire passes her vehicle.

Samantha hears the gun fire, "What the fuck was that?!" she asked. "Viper Corps, they're launching an all-out attack across the Downtown area" Viola yells.

More bullet fire passes before her tires blew out, Viola tries to regain control. Only to crash into a parked car, flipping onto it's top.

Samantha hears the crash, she dresses herself and grab her phone. "Hang on Darling, I'll be there soon" she says.

In the crash, Viola crawls her way out of the vehicle. She looks at her leg which was broken, she cursed under her breathe.

She crawls to a nearby wall, only for Patrol Troopers to surround her. They aimed at her, Viola smiles as she grabs her sunglasses. She throws them aside, ready for her fate.

But then Kinzie comes in, "All units, any Saint Officer you find, capture them" she says. The Troopers looked at each other, then to Viola.

They then grab her arms, dragging her to a nearby Peacemaker. Once she's inside the vehicle, a Trooper can hear Samantha calling out for her.

He grabs the phone, "Sorry, Ms. DeWynter will not be answering your call" he says. He then hangs up and breaks the phone, driving off with Viola in tow.


	20. Chapter 20: Precision Strike II

**Chapter 20: Precision Strike II**

As the Operation began, Enforcers drove into the dock yard. They then unload as the Saints fired at them, they ran for cover to avoid the fire.

The Lieutenant fires a quick burst, taking out a few Saints as he takes cover. "All units, push slowly, don't rush" he orders, the other Enforcers nods and push forward.

Some equipped themselves with Riot Shields, using their Storm SMGs to attack the enemy. The Lieutenant continues pushing, but then he hears more vehicles coming.

He turns to see more Saints pulling up behind his units, the Lieutenant realize that Kinzie is over her head. "Fuck, she really pulled some shit on us now" he says.

The Lieutenant began looking for a way out, he then press on his ear piece. "Captain, we are surrounded, we need reinforcements" he says.

Asha's signal was static, but she soon pulled through to answer. "Sorry, I'll be giving the orders, Jessica and her team went dark after entering Downtown" she says.

The Enforcer Lieutenant grunted in annoyance, he then looks over to see his men dying. "Will I be able to get back up?" he asked, Asha was slient.

He looks back over and fires a few shots from his pistol, soon her voice was heard. "I got 20 Specialist coming in to help, that's all I can spare" she says.

"What about the Patrol Force?" he asked, a few bullets ricocheted from the corner. "Patrol Lieuentant couldn't spare any troops, I already asked" she says.

He sighs as he lets go of the ear piece, he then pulls out his AR-55 and fires.

* * *

At the Saint's H.Q, Two armed MS-16 Eagles flies towards the Penthouse. One Eagle carries Kinzie and Officer as the other carries Jessica, each carrying about seven Enforcers and Specialist each.

On the Penthouse, Pierce stands in front of several Saints carrying missile launchers. He turns to the Saints, smiling as he loosens his tie.

"Alright people, it's time to show these Assholes who's boss" he yells, the Saints cheered and chant. They then fired their rockets salvos, all heading towards the two Eagles.

Jessica sees the missiles coming, she leans towards the Pilot. "Fire the flares!" she yells, the Pilot nods as he press some buttons.

Soon the flares deployed as several missiles passed, exploding away from the two Helicopters. Both Helicopters soon fired their dual Mini-Guns, covering the pool area in bullets.

Each Saint was killed one by one as the others enter the building, locking down the building. The Eagles hover above the Landing pad, zip-lining everyone onto the pad.

Jessica and Officer pulls out their AR-55s, cocking their rifles as Kinzie pulls out her AS3 Shotgun. Jessica turns to Kinzie, "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

Kinzie gives her a death glare, "I'm not gonna let her ruin everything you guys did, it has to be done" she says. Jessica only nods as she motions her troops, soon Kinzie, Jessica, and Officer marched in.

* * *

In the hospital bed, Joshua lays sleeping as Matt looks over the map. He watched as the Saints began overwhelming the V.C. Forces, pinning them down.

The only objective he saw completed was capturing Zimo and Viola, he knew he'll have to interrogate them soon.

He sighs in annoyance, "Why would she leave me to watch over the base" he mutters. As he mutters, he hears the alarms going off.

He turns to see Joshua leaning forward, taking off his supports as he does. He turns to Matt, "What happened?!" he yells.

After sometime, Joshua walks into his armory. Matt follows behind him, begging him to return to the room.

"Jones, you have not fully recovered, your injuries are severe enough to kill a normal human" Matt says.

Joshua ignores him as he puts on his black jeans, "Sir, you'll put yourself in danger" Matt yells. Joshua turns to him, giving him a serious glare.

He then reaches behind Matt, injecting himself with more serum. Matt gives him a curious look, "What is that?" he asked.

"My medication, helps me recover faster" Joshua says, he then clutched his hand into a fist.

"So, most of my Enforcers are pinned at a Drug Warehouse, with the only orders are to secure it?" he then asked.

Matt nods as Joshua puts on his combat boots, Joshua shakes his head in annoyance. He then grabs his blue long sleeve shirt, then his bullet proof vest.

After putting them on, he holester two KA-1 Pistols and a knife. Then he puts on his black long Trench Coat, buttoning up two in the center.

Once finished, he turns to Matt. "I need you to get me on all channels" he orders, Matt nods as he ran out the room.

* * *

Outside, Joshua's Blade races out the garage towards the Enforcers' location. His sirens blared as he passes V.C. Militia Bulldogs, the Militiamen were confused at first.

But once they see his insignia, they race with him, forming up behind him.

As he heads there, Matt press on his mic.

"Everyone listen up, you will be receiving new orders from Commander himself" he says.

Soon the frequency changes to him, Joshua picks up this radio.

"All units listen up, Enforcers, your orders are to destroy the shipments, VTOLs head over to the Weapon supplier, kill him and destroy his latest shipments" he says.

As he announce his orders, Pilots hopped into their F-69 VTOLS. Raising in the air before turning off hover mode, they then speed towards the weapons center.

Joshua watched as the Aircrafts fly above him, he then contact the Militia Sergeant. "You guys reinforce the Enforcers, I'm going after her" he says.

"Roger that, Commander, also, welcome back to action" Militia Sergeant says, "Thanks, can't keep me down" Joshua says with a smile.

The V.C. Bulldogs turn right as Joshua continue his way. Heading towards the Saint's H.Q.


	21. Chapter 21: Precision Strike III

**Chapter 21: Precision Strike III**

In the Saints H.Q., Samantha smiles at Jessica, Officer, and Kinzie stands in the room with her. "So, I heard the news" she says, the trio kept their guns at her.

Samantha looks down in sadness, "I didn't want to kill him, but I won't let him destroy what took years" she says.

Kinzie's finger moves towards the trigger, Samantha notices as she grit her teeth. "I don't know why you're pissed, you took him away from me" she says.

Shaundi sneaks with her TOGO-13 rifle, she aims it at Kinzie's head. Jessica notices the shadow, but held her ground as Samantha and Kinzie argue.

"I didn't take him, you pushed him away by killing his best friend" Kinzie yells. Samantha pulls her pistol out, aiming it at Kinzie.

"You shouldn't have fallen for him" Samantha says, "I fell for him because I realize I was wrong" Kinzie says.

Everyone sat in silent as guns are drawn to each other, soon a Saint gets up. Holding her abdomen as she shot Jessica, the woman falls as Shaundi fires.

Kinzie turns only to avoid a bullet coming at her, she then jumps away as more came at her.

She turns to see Shaundi aiming at her, she fires at Kinzie a few more times. Only for Officer to shoot the rifle out her hand, she turns to see Officer aiming at her.

As Officer prepares to kill her, Pierce jumps at him. Grabbing his Assault Rifle away from him, then punching him a few times.

As they fought, Jessica leans on the wall as Samantha walks up to her. She pulls her knife out and stabs it into Jessica's wound, twisting it as Jessica screams.

Officer sees and tries to crawl to her, only for Pierce to pin him down. He turns to Pierce and tries to punch him, only to get punch in the jaw.

Samantha leans towards Jessica, "I guess it's too late now, I think it's time to be a little crazy again" she says. Jessica screams in pain once more.

On the ground, Joshua drives towards the H.Q., he was silent as he soon hear about a strike team going after her.

"Damn it, why does this always happen?!" he yells, he veers his car in front of the Penthouse. He pulls up and exits, only to be met by a squad of Saints.

All of them aimed at him, ready to fire everything they have. Joshua takes off his Trench Coat, balling it up and throwing it in his car.

He then press his ear piece, "Matt, I need you to call my vehicle back" he says. The Blade then turns and speeds down the street, leaving him as the Saints surround him.

Joshua rolls the sleeve of his blue shirt, he then put on his sunglasses-like visors. He then cracks his knuckles, smiling at the Saints as they aim toward him.

"Alright, whose first?" he asked, they look at each other in confusion. Joshua chuckles as he looks away, he then pulls out his dual Storm SMGs.

"Well then, get the fuck out of my way" he says.

Kinzie was thrown into the wall near the Elevator. She rubs her head before dodging a foot, she looks up to see Shaundi yanking her foot out.

Kinzie pulls out her Pistol at her, aiming at her chest. But Shaundi slaps the weapon out of her hand, she then kicks Kinzie in the jaw.

She was soon thrown to the others, both unconscious from the beating. Kinzie lifts herself up, holding her stomach in pain.

"What is your goal in this?" she asked, Samantha leans down to her. "I want to wipe out all of Viper Corp, just like how all of the gangs in Stilwater are wiped out" she says.

She grabs Kinzie's jaw, looking at her in the face. "Also because I'm pissed that you are in his life" she says. Samantha aims her pistol at Kinzie, "Your Orders?" she asked.

Kinzie knew what Samantha's response will be, she close her eyes as she waits. Soon the Elevator bell rings, everyone turn to see the door open.

A Saint gangster falters inside slowly, Pierce walks up to him. "Yo bra, you good?" he asked, Samantha notices another figure behind the Saint.

"PIERCE, GET THE FUCK BACK!" she yells, Pierce turns to her in confusion. Just as he did, Joshua throws the corpse aside, aiming his pistol at him.

He then fires a round, hitting Pierce in the shoulder. The Lieutenant falls onto the ground, holding his bleeding shoulder in pain.

"Fuck! That MotherFucker!" He yells, Joshua aims at Pierce. Cocking his gun at him, he turns to Samantha.

"Where" he says, Samantha gives an confused look. "What?" she asked, "Where are they?" he retort. Samantha smiles and turns to the injured team.

"You mean these fuckers?" Shaundi points to the team, Joshua's face turn from anger to shock. He attempts to run to them, only for the bullet to hit the floor near him.

Joshua turns to see Samantha aiming at him, "I'm sorry, but I have to do this" she says. "You're willing to kill more of my friends?" he asked.

Samantha hesitates looking at Kinzie, then to the two people Joshua has left.

She then thinks for a moment, 'What will I achieve at this point' she thought.

She then sighs as she lowers it, "All I ever wanted is you" she whispers.

Joshua was about to hug her when a flash blinds him, he opens his eyes to see Samantha holding her stomach.

Shaundi turns to see Kinzie standing, her pistol still warm from the discharge.

"You Bitch!" She yells as she aims her Shotgun, only for Kinzie to fire before Shaundi does.

She avoids the gunfire, hiding behind tbe corner. Kinzie fires a few more rounds, she then turns to Joshua.

Joshua stands shocked as Kinzie frowns more, "Kinda interesting on how it would play" she says.

She steps towards Samantha, looking down on her as she points the barrel on her skull. "I figured you wouldn't fully move on, which is..." Kinzie sighs.

She then looks at him again, "I mean, the fact that you was about to hug her, even after what happened" she says.

"She was willing to surrender, we would've ended this battle" Joshua says. Kinzie scoffs at his statement, "Yeah, like she did many more times" she retorted.

Joshua moves in to pick up the injured Samantha, only for Kinzie to push him off. "She needs to die!" she yelled, Joshua grows angry.

"No, our mission is to capture the leaders, put them on trail" he says.

"Like the other hundreds of times the Stilwater Police arrest her, tried to put her on trial, only for her to be acquitted or her escaping" Kinzie says.

Joshua was slient as she says it, Kinzie walks up to him and stares into his eyes.

"Samantha you knew was gone, taken from us by a man who you humiliated. Now all we have is a revenge-filled woman. What's worst is that she killed your best friend, the man that you cared for as a brother. She shot your sister, then torture her without a second thought" she says.

Joshua turns to Samantha, who lays on the floor bleeding. He then turns to his sister, who watched him on what he'll do.

Kinzie place a hand on his cheek, caressing it as she looks into his eyes.

"I need you, I always have. All these months working together, I thought you was just random gang trying to take control" she says.

Joshua looks away as Samantha grabs her gun, aiming it at Kinzie. "But now I know, this time, you have a chance to make a choice" Kinzie whispered.

Joshua snaps to her, shocked at what she said to him. His eyes darted towards Samantha, who was ready to kill her.

He pulls out his Pistol, shooting her in the head. Killing Samantha instantly, everyone watched in shock as he does it.

Kinzie turns as he does it, holding Joshua closer than before. He turns to her as she turn to him, they hugged as she cries into his shirt.

Pierce and Shaundi looked in shock, dropping their weapons as they sigh in sadness. Officer carries Jessica as she turns to him, holding her stomach as Joshua hugs her.

Joshua turns to Shaundi and Pierce as they hold their hands out, Joshua puts hand-cuff on both of them.

"You're under arrest for terrorist actions, prostitution, robbery, assault, and murder against Steelport. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can be used against you. Do you understand?" Joshua asked.

They both simply nodded.


	22. Chapter 22: New Age

**Chapter 22: New Age**

As the dawn arise, several Peacekeepers arrive along with Enforcers and Specialists. They surround the building, all aimed at the entrance. Soon the door opens, everyone lowers their weapons.

Soon Joshua and the Strike Team began to walk out, everyone looking battered and bruised. Officer escorts Shaundi and Pierce to a Milita Trooper, putting them into the car. Jessica sits on the a stretcher, VC Medics checking her injuries. As they do, everyone turns to Joshua. He continues pass them.

He carries the bodybag of Samantha, the woman he once loved almost a year ago. He place the body onto the stretcher, looking at it with hurt and guilt. He felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to see Kinzie standing behind him.

Tears began to come as they hugged each other, Joshua looks back to the body. Watching as the Medics confirms her death, then place the body into the vehicle to take back to base.

He turns to Kinzie as she walks away, he walks up to her and grabs her arm. She began to turn to see who grabbed her, only to receive a surprise kiss from her Joshua. She thought of fighting back, only to soon accept it as she wrapped her arms around him. After sometime, they part, both breathing heavily as they looked at each other.

"Never, ever, think of doing that again" he ordered, Kinzie smiled as she kissed him again.

"Yes sir, Commander" she says seductively.

They both hold each other as Jessica and Officer watched, Jessica then nudged him. Officer turns to her with curiosity, "You think he'll be normal again?" she asked.

Officer looks back at the couple as they walked to Joshua's car, he then smiles as they entered.

"I think he's more than normal, he might be cured from his pain" he says.

Jessica looks back at her brother, watching as he drove away.

Soon the News Crew came, nearly stampeding the VC Troops in the area. They began to ask Jessica and Officer questions, curious on what happened during the night.

One News Reporter came up to her, microphone up to her face.

"Is it true that the Commander has done the impossible?!" he asked.

Jessica turns to Officer, only for him to nod in agreement. She turns back to the reporter, nodding at the idea.

"Yes, Commander Jones of Viper Corp has killed the Leader of the Saints" she says.

As she says it, everyone flooded to her.

* * *

**Two Years Later**

The operations in the Command Center was normal, Officer continues to type on his Computer. As he types, he turns to the sound of heels coming to him. Soon he sees Jessica as she hands him another file, Officer opens it to read inside.

He soon smiles as he looks at it, Jessica leans next to him. On the file, it shows Joshua and Kinzie in the hospital, holding their first child.

"So, what's the gender?" Officer asked, Jessica smiles at him.

"Baby Girl, what's better is that she's named after our mother" she says.

Officer smiles as he closes the file and hands it back to her, he then stands up and stretches. Popping some joints as he does, Jessica laughs as he does it.

"Getting old Grandpa?" she asked, Officer returns the laugh.

"Well, after doing some work since Joshua stepped out, Yes I have" he says.

"Being Commander can be taxing, but it helps make sure everything goes smoothly" she says.

"Just wished that he didn't leave so soon after he found out she was pregnant" Officer says.

They both began to walk to the door, Jessica rolling her eyes to Officer's statement.

"He's gonna be out until the child is at least a few months old, so we got about four months left" she says.

"I wonder how he is right now?" Officer wonders.

In Stilwater, Joshua stands over a large gravestone on a hill. On it was the names of his Parents, Alan and Sally Jones. He sighs as he rubs his forehead, removing the sweat from it. He places a flower on the gravestone, he then looks to the one next to it.

On that gravestone was his best friend and pilot, Quagmire Locus. He placed a bottle of Liquor on it, he then stares at the stone for a moment.

"You know, I hate the fact that you all died in a Gang War. Especially you Quag, dying from a jealous Ex-Girlfriend. If I had the chance, I could've saved us all. But here we are, me alive while the people I love rest" he says

Soon he turns to a woman carrying an infant, she smiles at him as the baby cooed between them.

He kisses her as they looked out to the city, the Gang Wars across the U.S. began to disappear. Joshua smiles to that, happy that he has a family that'll live in peace.

"So, what's the plan now, Commander?" she asked

"You know Kin, I have no clue, but I'll figure it out soon" he says

Kinzie smiles as she placed a hand on his cheek, Joshua gently held it. He kisses on it, smiling to the ring on her finger.

"Thank you, for giving me a chance to be happy" he says

"I should thank you, you ended almost all crime in the country. Now you're chosen to be the next President" she says

They both laughed for a moment, finding it funny to see the thought of Joshua as President. Once they calmed, they see their daughter sleeping peacefully, Joshua sighs as he looks to Kinzie.

"My Job as Commander ain't over yet, Hughes plans to have us doing International Operations" he says sadly

"As long as you come home, Alive and Healthy, then I don't care" she says with a smirk

She then began walking to the car, stopping before turning to her Husband. "Also, I'll know if you cheat" she says, Joshua chuckles as he follows her.


End file.
